Protecting Dragons
by lilmissshortie1
Summary: Natsu comes back from a 7 year mission with Happy assigned from the master only to see Lucy with a son!But is he really her son?What is Lucy hiding from the whole guild about him? Will Natsu be able to able to handle it once he finds out?
1. We're back

**HEY GUYS I AM BACK! WITH A NEW STORY FOR YOU! this story is called Protecting Dragons! I am really excited for this story for there will be a lot of humor and romance EEEEHHHH i am so excited! This will be a happy story I promise! :D thanks for rea-….**

_Gajeel: Would you hurry and start with the story already!_

_Natsu:yeah I read there will be dragons in this! I want to find Igneel _

_Lucy: You guys let her talk_

**Thank you Lucy!**

_Lucy: Your welcome now hurry cause I am excited _

**Ugh! FINE! DO the disclaimer you rude people -.- **

_Lucy: Lilmissshortie1 doesn't own fairy tail or its characters _

_Gajeel and Natsu: I WANTED TO DO THE DISCLAIMER NO FAIR! *whines*  
Lucy: To bad! *sticks out tongue at them* now to the story *squeals*_

_Gajeel: Crazy blonde bitch _

_Lucy:WHAT!_

_Gajeel: Shit!_

* * *

**Chapter 1: We're Back**

"AHHHH! It's so good to be back!" Natsu exclaimed in relief as he walked the streets of Magnolia alongside his best friend , Happy. The sounds of the busy morning and people walking echoed through his ears happily. People whispered happily upon seeing the dragonslayer. It already has been 7 years since they last been there.

"AYE! Let's go see Lucy first!" Happy announced as he walked next to the dragonslayer. Although he wants to see Charle really bad to he would like to see Lucy first.

"Why don't we go to the guild first and see them! Knowing Lucy she will be there to!" Natsu sighed as he looked up smiling resting his hands behind his head breathing in the Magnolia air. He couldn't stop thinking about Lucy the whole time he was away and even now. He just couldn't wait to see her. He can't wait any longer to confess his feelings towards the blonde mage. He still remembers when he realized his feelings it was the day when he left before he boarded his train taking him away from her for what seemed like forever.

**Flashback…7 years ago…**

"I'm fired up, Happy!" Natsu exclaimed happily as he walked along the streets with a sullen Happy. They already said goodbye to everyone at the guild. The guildmates celebrated for them and gave them a farewell party as they wished for their safe return.

"Natsu?" Happy said sadly as he looked up at the pink haired dragonslayer. Natsu looked at Happy curiously as they continued to walk towards the train station their luggage on their backs.

"Hmm?" Natsu humed as he looked at the blue cat with questioning yet excited eyes.

"Do you think Lucy will say bye to us?" and with that question Natsu's expression immediately changed to one of sadness. The blonde mage that they hold so dear in their hearts didn't even show up to the guild to say goodbye and ever since they told her that they are leaving for a seven year mission assigned from the master she hasn't been the same. She didn't even talk to them and when she did it was expressionlessly just a blank stare.

"I don't know, Happy?" Natsu sighed in sadness as they finally reached the front of their train door getting ready to board. Natsu couldn't help but shake the hurt feeling that is making his heart squeeze in pain.

"All aboard!" The conductors voice echoed through their eyes signifying the start of their journey as they stepped on the train. Both Natsu and Happy signed heavily knowing the blonde won't come for them.

"She really isn't going to say goodbye!" Natsu said sadly as he lowered his head while walking to his room with Happy. His heart aching due to the blonde.

"Natsu! The train is starting Lucy really isn't coming!" Happy said sadly as he looked at the pink haired dragonslayer. Natsu sighed as he looked out the window towards the inside the train station. Wendy did a Troia on him so he should be fine from motion sickness in the beginning of his journey.

The train began to move making Natsu panic in fear in knowing the blonde is not coming. His heart aching in pain. Then he heard it! His eyes widen in shock as the voice echoed through his ears.

"NATSUUUUUUU!" Her crying voice yelled out in desperation as Natsu saw her through the window running towards the train in panic.

Tears coming down her eyes as she continued to run. The train kept moving making her figure disappear in front of his eyes slowly. Natsu immediately got up in panic and ran out the door running alongside Lucy's figure. She continued to run with tears in her eyes as she stared at him running through the window. Natsu dodged many objects and people as he continued to walk to the back of the moving train not losing sight of the blonde. Panic and frantic look filled his eyes and face as he kept repeating her name. A door only blocked his way leading to the back train balcony. Natsu quickly slammed it open hanging on the railing tightly in panic as he stared at the crying blonde still running as fast as she can she is slowing down though due to being tired.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled in panic as he saw her figure getting smaller. There was silence as as she continued to run with her tears coming down. She wanted to tell him. Is it too late for her!

"IDIOT! COME BACK SAFE! DON'T YOU DARE DISAPPEAR ON US FOR MORE TIME! COME BACK TO US!" She cried out her voice echoing through the station as she continued to run.

"I PROMISE! WATCH LUCY I'LL COME BACK AND TELL YOU ALL ABOUT THE AWSOME TIME I HAD ON THE MISSION!" Natsu smiled happily as he waved at her. He watched as the blonde stopped running after the train a smile graced her lips softly as she stared with dried tears at the waving dragonslayer.

"Come back to me, dumbass!" She whispered out. Natsu heard her words loud and clear as if splash of cold water hit him. His heart raced to turbo charge at her words. His face heat up to his revelation of his feelings for the blonde. He loves her. Why did it take to now to notice?

"I will!" He said as her blonde figure disappeared from his sight. The train went faster away from the station leaving Natsu's heart behind.

**End of flashback…**

"Natsu? Do you think everyone remembers us?" Happy muttered out loud taking Natsu out of his thoughts of the past. Happy couldn't help , but worry about that it has been 7 years. Since then Happy has grown taller and furrier since Natsu refused to take him to the vet to get his fur cut short and Happy refused to let Natsu burn his fur short. Also Happy is now able to fly for a longer amount time that before!

"Don't worry, Happy! No one can forget us!" Natsu said happily as he comforted his best friend, but secretly he was also worrying about that. Natsu has grown taller and manlier as he boyish features completely left his face. His hair grew a little as his bangs almost covered his Onyx eyes. His cheek held a scar from one of his encounters with the enemy.

The two companions continued to walk towards their beloved guild feeling nervous with every step they took. Both of their thought consuming of the old times before Master sent them on the 7 year mission. They missed their guild members. But Lucy kept popping up in the dragonslayers head. Thinking about that fateful day when he realized his feelings for her. Wondering if she has changed.

_' I wonder if she has a boyfriend or even a family?'_ Natsu thought to himself sadly. He instantly felt jealous and sadness at the very thought. Hoping it is not true.

"Natsu! WE'RE HERE!" Happy exclaimed with much excitement and nervousness in his voice. He turned to Natsu with a worry look. "Are you ok, Natsu?"

"Yeah! I am fine! Why you ask?" Natsu said laughing nervously not wanting to tell the exceed his thoughts. He quickly scratched the back of his head.

" You looked angry and sad for a moment. Don't you want to be here?"

"I DO WANT TO BE HERE , HAPPY!" Natsu exclaimed looked at Happy offended. "This is our home! Why wouldn't I want to be here?"

Happy continued to eye Natsu curiously knowing something is bothering him. Happy has noticed something different from the dragonslayer ever since that train ride leaving Magnolia when Natsu ran out the room in a panic. Happy remembers staring out the window to see Lucy crying. That image forever stayed in Happy's mind.

"Happy! Why are we standing outside talking! Let's go in!" Natsu announced as he grabbed Happy and busted through the guild doors like old times. Only this time he said the two words that made the whole guild burst into cheers of Joy.

"WE'RE BACK!" He yelled.

And with that the dragonslayer and blue Exceed were finally back from the long 7 year mission that master made them take. But what Natsu doesn't know is that things will get more complicated for him from now on. Would he be able to handle the revelation of a dangerous secret that the woman he loves is holding?

Once he finds out the secret will he let if destroy them or reunite them?


	2. The boy and the blonde

**OMG! I am so glad you guys like more story so far! Just to let you know this story isn't going to be like other stories with lucy and a child no this one is different hahahahahahmuahahahha **

_Lucy: EHHHH! An evil aura! *shakes in fear*_

_Happy: The author is a demon!_

**RUDE! I am not a demon…*demon face showing* I am nice…but whatever I want to say thanks to all that reviewed, favorites, and read my story! **

_Lucy: Thanks to 89niners-best-team-ever, bluefire321, HinaSnowBastia, Sappfire, LiLyRoSe98, jizang, Rieyama Yuuko, andStar2Moon24 for reviewing the first chapter!_

_Gajeel: So what it is just the first chapter * rolls eyes*_

_Lucy: I think it's a big deal..as a writer I know the joy that you get when you get your reviews of the chapter you have written it feels great as if your in a dream…*goes on talking happily with sparkling eyes*_

_Gajeel: Dumbass bunny girl_

**You shouldn't be mean to lucy! *scolds***

_Natsu: LILMISSSHORTIE1 DOESN'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ITS CHARACTERS! *yells at the top of his lungs*_

**What the Fuck! *yells with Gajeel***

_Natsu: What I just wanted to say it *grins* Now to the story!_

**Everyone is taking my lines *goes into a dark tundra of despair***

* * *

_**Chapter 2:The boy and the blonde**_

The guild celebrated joyfully for the return of their beloved exceed and dragonslayer that they have missed for seven years. They drank, laughed, and caught up to old times. To Natsu everyone was just the same only more older looking. He even meet Mira and Fried's kids, who were like exact replicas of her in her younger years, and he meet Lisanna's husband, who she meet while shopping in a magic shop. Erza and Jellal are married and talking about having a kid which scared Natsu to death just thinking about the horror of a pregnant Erza. Gray and Juvia are newlyweds as they just married a few months ago. Even Gajeel and Levi had a child coming and so did Cana and her boyfriend. All these families that Natsu witnessed made him wonder about the blonde girl that holds his heart. He wants no matter what to see her.

"Mira! I'm hungry!" Natsu whined at the laughing barmaid as he flopped on the bar stool extending himself over the counter.

"Same Natsu!" Mira laughed as she served the pink haired man fire whisky with some fire chicken. Natsu's face lit up in joy as he immediately dug into the meal with happiness.

"Mira, where's Luce?" Natsu asked not taking anymore the wait to see the blonde.

"She was on a mission! She should be coming back today! Why you miss her!" Mira said smirking evilly at him. Natsu sighed heavily looking down shocking the white haired woman. She only meant it as a joke she really didn't expect the dragonslayer to act like this. Mira's fan girl meter went on full blast as she attempted to hold it in. There is only one explanation for that sigh and that is that the dragonslayer has feelings for the blonde. " Natsu do you love…"

"Mira-nee today mom is coming back!" Natsu turned to the side to see a small boy of 7 smiling happily at the bar maid. Mira looked back at the boy with a knowing motherly face. A smile graced her lips as she stared at the bright yellowed haired boy with happiness. The smiled happily making his hazel eyes sparkle for what seemed to be in multi colors. Natsu couldn't help but stare at the boy. There was something about the boy that seemed odd to Natsu. "Mira-nee that weird pink guy is staring at me!"

"Natsu it is rude to stare!" Mira started to scold Natsu angrily as he just looked confused at her wondering what he did wrong. Natsu looked to the side to the small boy glaring at the dragonslayer. Natsu shook his head think it is just his imagination then looked at the boy again to see him happily eating his food. "Did you hear what I said!" Mira glared at the dragonslayer angrily after she realized he hasn't payed attention to her at all.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Natsu said nonchalantly not realizing that he just angered the demon takeover mage. He immediately jumped once he felt the demon aura. Waving his hands in front of his face he started to panic. "Mira! I am soorrrrry! I diddnnnn't mean it like that! I meant!...yes. Ma'am I heard what you said!" He instantly saved himself as he saluted at the barmaid shaking in fear.

"Mira-nee may I have more orange juice!" The boy next to Natsu spoke up distracting the barmaid and saving the dragonslayer.

"Sure, but it might take a while since I have to go to the back to get it from storage! I forgot to put some up here!" Mira said happily as she took the boys cup and walked to the back room she made sure she gave Natsu a warning glare before she disappeared behind the door. Natsu immediately gulped in fear. He hasn't even been here a day and he is already in trouble.

Natsu looked at the boy to see him still eating his grilled cheese sandwich. Natsu couldn't help but wonder who is mother was. The boy didn't look like anyone in the guild except his hair reminded him of Lu…no it can't be. Natsu shook his head not wanting to even think about it. Anyways the kids hair seemed to have orange in it as well as yellow. The boys hair was spiked up with his bangs extending down his tan face.

"Taiyo? Where is Mira?" Levi asked the boy. The yellow and oranged haired boy turned smiling widely at the pregnant blunette.

Natsu watched in amusement as Levi grabbed the boy squeezing him to her chest as she squealed. Taiyo's arms and legs started to move in panic as his tan face turned red due to lack of oxygen.

"TAIYO! YOUR SO CUTE! I JUST WANT TO SQUISH YOU ALL THE TIME!" Levi continued to squeal as she squeezed the poor boy to her chest and bulging stomach.

"Aumph leph, I camph breathe!" The boy muffled out as he cracked his eyes open in fear. They boy notice the pink haired man laughing continuously at him and glared. He knew he wouldn't like the man ever since he heard his name come out of his mom's mouth with a sad look. Taiyo smiled evilly at Natsu as Levi let go apologizing looking at the floor. No matter what Taiyo decided that he will make the pink haired man's life hell and not let him near his mom.

"I am sorry Taiyo! Whew this pregnancy is getting to me! But I can't wait!..." Levi started to go on about the wonders of children and birth.

Taiyo quickly rolled his eyes then looked at Natsu to see him still eating his fire chicken. Taiyo's eyes quickly landed on the fire whiskey bottle an idea quickly popped on the boys head as he smiled evilly. Once he sensed no one was watching Taiyo focused immediately on the bottle his eyes changing to a bright yellow color as he concentrated on the bottle. The bottle moved towards him making him smile more. Natsu turned his head sensing strong magic near him only to see his own whiskey bottle fall on its own towards the boy soaking him in the stench of Alcohol. Everyone turned to see the crying boy and shocked dragonslayer.

"Taiyo! What happened!" Levi said in panic as she quickly got some napkins to wipe the boy.

"WHAT HAPPENED! I HEAR TAIYO CRYING!" Mira yelled in panic as she slammed the back door open her eyes landing on the soaked crying boy and Levi trying to calm and clean him. Mira went immediately towards the boy in haste. Natsu just stared still trying to put two and two together. Not getting at all what just happened. "Taiyo what happened sweetie!"

"The pink haired creep spilled his drink on my new outfit! WHAAAAHHH I was going to show this to mommy today to!" The boy cried out loud. The guild immediately went silent as they stared at the wide eyed Natsu with pity.

"Natsu!" Mira and Levi hissed out dangerously as a dark aura surrounded them. Natsu yelped in fear as he stared at them with wide eyes.

"Y-yes!" He stuttered out as he gulped in.

"Why did you spill your drink on Taiyo!" Mira growled as her satan's soul immediately took over.

"I didn't I sw-swear!" Natsu looked at the boy with panicked eyes for help. The boy smiled and nodded his head as if he would help.

"Mire-nee he even told me I looked like a girl! Mira-nee he said my hair color looks like a girl to!" The boy cried harder. Natsu's jaw dropped in shock of the lies this boy is spilling. There is no way Mira and Levi would believe that, right?

"NATSU! HOW DARE YOU!" Mira and Levi growled out as they walked closer to the dragonslayer.

"Bu-But the boy did it!" Natsu said in panic. His words making the bookworm and demon more angry.

"Dumbass! TAIYO DOESN'T USE MAGIC?"

"Yes he does! He used it to move the whiskey to him!"

"NO HE DOESN'T! Taiyo doesn't use and doesn't have magic in him at all!" Levi growled in annoyance.

"What? Then how is he here?" Natsu asked now completely confused.

"Mira-nee do I not belong!" Taiyo said teary eyed as he glanced up at the girls with a face of an abandoned animal. With that the girls snapped.

With wide eyes Natsu saw Taiyo smiling at him with his tongue sticking out. That little brat was all that went through Natsu's head. Just when Mira was about to grab Natsu the guild doors slammed open.

"I'm back!" A woman's voice echoed throughout the whole guild causing everyone's mood to relax and smile for her return. Natsu looked towards the doors to see only the brightness of the sun and a shadow of a woman with long hair.

"MOM!" Taiyo yelled happily as he ran to the door. Natsu squinted his eyes curious to see who the boy's mom was, but the damn sun was only showing her shadow lift Taiyo in her arms. Her voice sounds so familiar to Natsu though he can't mistake it.

Mira and Levi immediately backed up knowing how this discovery would affect the dragonslayer. Natsu walked forward towards the guild doors still staring at the woman till finally the doors closed behind her revealing herself to him. Natsu stopped dead in his tracks his heart beating faster as if wanting to burst through his chest. In front of him stood none other than the woman that has his heart. The blonde woman stood staring at the dragonslayer in shock as tears went down her porcelain face. Natsu studied with love in his eyes at the long haired blonde in front of him. She looked the same more mature though instead of a short booty skirt she had on tight dark jeans with high heeled boots over and a tank top that showed her cleavage. Her blonde hair flowed loosey down to her waist in lose curls and bangs unevenly in front of her face.

"Lucy!" Natsu said in relief that after so long he can see the blonde that he loves. Lucy smiled at him a heavenly smile that seemed to light the room to him. Unknowingly the blonde set the boy in her arms down on the ground much to his dislike.

Lucy looked at Natsu in shock and happiness it has been so long since they last seen each other. He seemed to have grown a lot and have matured a lot in her eyes. His pink haired was longer as a scar was visible on his cheeks. He has gotten taller and more muscular. His cloths consisted of black baggy pants and black opened vest. One thing that never changed was the scarf that he held so precious to him that wrapped around his neck.

"Natsu!" Lucy whispered out breathlessly as she moved to him.

"MOMMY I WANT ICE CREAM!" The couple immediately jumped at the boy's voice. Taiyo immediately grabbed onto Lucy's leg as if pulling to get her attention.

"Oh Yeah! Sorry, Taiyo!" Natsu flinched as he stared at the blonde with hurt eyes. She responded to him saying mommy. So that means he is her son. The blonde looked at Natsu with worried eyes as she saw hurt flash through his Onyx orbs.

"Son?" Natsu choked out as he stared Lucy with a hurt expression. He looked as if she had betrayed him then stepped on his heart shattering it to pieces.

"How about we take a walk I'll explain everything!" Lucy sighed as she motioned for Natsu to come follow her. Natsu looked around her as if looking for someone. "I don't have one .. now come so I can explain!" Lucy said already knowing that he was looking for a man that would be with her. But she didn't have one. Natsu immediately walked next to her looking her in the eyes with determined expression.

"Mom! What about Ice Cream!" Taiyo whined sadly as he grabbed Lucy's hand to hold her back. Lucy sighed as she bent down to be on eye level with the boy.

"I am sorry, sweetie! Mommy has got to talk to Natsu about something important! Next time, I promise!" Lucy said lovingly as she ruffled the boy's yellow and orange hair. The boy whined about her ruining his hair as he tried to push her hand away. "I'll be right back, I promise! Until then go play with Gajeel and Gray!"

"I DON'T WANT TO PLAY WITH THAT BRAT!" Lucy immediately glared daggers at the protesting boys which immediately shut them up. They mumbled their protest in curse words as they motioned for the boy to them.

"Ready?" Lucy asked Natsu while she stood up. Natsu nodded as they both walked towards the guild doors.

'_Don't you dare lay a hand on my mom, Pinky!'_ Natsu froze as he heard Taiyo's voice in his head. He turned around to see the boy staring seriously at him with brown eyes. Natsu shook his head thinking it was just nerves or something. When he opened his eyes again the boy was happily messing with Gajeel and Gray. Natsu sighed as he walked out the guild doors towards the blonde woman.

"There is something about that kid.." Natsu muttered to himself lowly as he continued to think about the kid and the blonde. The kid there is something about him. Even though the guild seems to believe he doesn't have magic Natsu can sense something. Something powerful and special in the boy, but what. And is he really Lucy's son.

WHAT'S GOING ON?


	3. Lies and a boy's declaration of war

**Hello my amazing readers! Lol sorry it took so long to update as you know the school year is coming to a close and since then I have been busy trying to study and bring up my grades **

_Lucy: Does that mean you won't be able to update often? *sad face*_

**I don't know I mean I will try to atleast update once a week if I can! If it doesn't get to hectic studing lol like right now I am supposed to be studying but I chose to write this chapter for you guys and I hope you guys know that i will always have you readers in my mind as I studying I will try hard to attempt to keep faithfully updating!**

_Gajeel: What is with this damn long speech! NO one gives a shit! Just go study we don't need you!_

**That's so mean! *runs away crying***

_Lucy: Gajeel that was mean at least she tried! She is really working hard! _

_Gajeel: Okay okay! Bunny girl I don't need a speech from you. Now say the thanks to the reviewers of last chapter _

_Lucy: Fine…. Thanks to OhtaSuzuke, nightwatcher55, 89niners-best-team-ever, WildCard555, Crystilia, Rieyama Yuuko, LiLyRoSe98, Argon Jaden Siberite Jewel, Reed Fratellis,_ and _catarinaNaLu for the reviews of last chapter…..and might I say that the suggestions on who Taiyo's father were….._

_Gajeel: Disturbing!_

_Lucy:No! just akward! *laughs nervously* but I agree with you all in saying that it was entertaining That Taiyo is giving problems to Natsu.. :D_

_Gajeel: Ok to the story! Lilmissshortie1 doesn't own Fairy Tail or it's characters only the oc's_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Lies and a boy's declaration of war**_

Natsu walked alongside the blonde beauty in a silence content atmosphere. They walked along the quiet river through town. Lucy walked along the ledge while Natsu walked beside her with his hands in his pockets and a smile gracing his tan face. The townspeople looked at the couple in happiness as they immediately saw a flashback of back when they were younger. The blonde girl and the pink haired boy would walk in that same way to the apartment from a mission. It was the same only this time they are older and more mature looking. Natsu's smile got wider as the wind blew making the blonde's scent hit his nose stronger than before. Oh how he missed that scent. He missed her so much. And now….She has a son.

"So I guess I have a lot to explain, right? Haha?" Lucy spoke breaking the silence as she laughed nervously. Natsu stopped and studied the blonde. Her face looked unsure with confusion mixed.

"Why don't we go to the hill first, then we will talk!" Natsu suggested hoping that if they were not in public it would ease her better. Lucy smiled at him brightly as her eyes shined knowing which hill they will go. The hill they always went when they were younger with Happy.

"Yeah!" She said happily as they continued to walk towards Fairy Hills. They got to the top of the hill and sat down leaning on the tall tree. "Well I can't avoid it! The whole guild knows already might as well tell you!"

Natsu looked at Lucy in shock as she started to speak. She is…

"Well Taiyo is not my real son! I found him while I was on a mission 5 years ago. Both of his parents died due to an unfortunate accident and he was by himself. I couldn't stand his sad face staring at me with eyes of pain so I adopted him and took him as my own. He has no magic at all in him." Natsu eyes widen as Lucy kept talking. He smells it. He knows it. She is. "Whenever I go on missions the guild watches him. I sometimes feel a little skeptical of leaving him with them you know how the guild is. Hhaahaha. But I need the jewels for us to keep going. We still live in the same apartment except I had a room built just for Taiyo. Even though Taiyo is 7 years old he is really smart for a kid. It is probably the guild's fault why he knows so many things that kids his age shouldn't. I always take Taiyo out when I can to visit his parents grave when I can." There it is again. Just now Natsu smells it. "So that's it!"

Lucy let out a breath as she looked up towards the blue sky feeling a sensation of guilt going through her body. She hates doing this, but she knows it is the only way to protect Taiyo. But it's Natsu the one she has been in love with since the day he took her hand leading her to her dream guild. He also deserves….NO! She WILL protect her son!

Natsu studied Lucy unsure. She was. He smelt it. She was lying the whole time. Like in the beginning he smelled the lies and heard her heartbeat faster than normal. Then when she talked about visiting the boy's dead parents she was lying. What is she hiding? Is she also lying to the guild? Millions of questions ran through Natsu's head as Lucy grew nervous due to the silence.

"Say something!" Lucy said as she stared at Natsu in the eyes. She grew scared thinking he knew she was lying.

"Are you sure he is not your kid!" Natsu asked studying the blonde. Lucy looked at him in the eyes and nodded. "And he doesn't have powers or anything special about him?"

"No! Nothing at all! He is just a normal boy." There he smells it. The lie again. There is something about Taiyo Lucy is not saying.

Natsu looked at Lucy's panicked face and sighed. He has to pretend not to know for now. He stared into her honey brown eyes and moved his face closer to her resting his right hand along her cheek caressing it gently. His heart quickened as she moved closer to him as if lips only inch apart. Just as when Natsu was about to lean in to capture the blonde's rose colored lips he heard it again.

"_What did I say, Pinky! Don't lay a hand on my mommy!"_ Taiyo's voice echoed inside Natsu's head making the pink haired dragonslayer pulled away from Lucy in shock. A confused expression filled his face as he looked around still in shock. How can that boy know? Lucy just sat there staring at the dragonslayer with a hurt expression.

"How about we hang out tomorrow just you and me!"Natsu said loudly in panic as he noticed Lucy's hurt face. Lucy turned to him shocked with a blush spreading in her face.

"L-like a date?" Lucy stuttered out blushing furiously at the thought. Realizing his words Natsu immediately blushed in embarrassment.

"F-or we to catch up! Y-ou K-know s-so I can tell you about the adventures I had!" Natsu said nervously as he scratched his cheek avoiding her gaze.

Lucy looked at Natsu smiling widely as she witnessed him being embarrassed. He reminded her of Taiyo when he gets embarrassed. Lucy laughed as she pictured her son and Natsu. Natsu looked up at the laughing blonde and smiled her laughter starting to get contagious as he started to chuckle.

"Let's go back to the guild!" Natsu said getting up smiling the blonde's favorite crooked smile to her. He extended his hand to her to help her up. Lucy smiled deviously at him.

"Race you there!" She announced pushed herself up with Natsu's hand, but used to much force making Natsu fall down. She ran ahead laughing at the pink haired dragonslayer who complained about it being unfair. "I won!" Lucy announced in victory as she came to a stop in front of the guild doors breathing hard. Natsu slowed into a jog as he stopped behind her breathing hard.

"No fair, Lucy! You cheated!" He whined. Natsu knew he would have won if not for Lucy keep knocking him down by tripping him along the way.

"I DID NOT!" Lucy spoke up acting offended as she tried to hide her smile. Natsu looked at her shocked.

"Where you not there when you knocked me into the river! I HAD TO DRY MYSELF WITH MY FIRE THEN GO AFTER YOU AGAIN!" Natsu exclaimed as he waved his arms frantically in front of Lucy.

"I don't know what you're talking about! I won fair and square!" Lucy said as she crossed her arms in stubbornness looking away. Natsu looked at her and smiled as he walked to her wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her in the air. Lucy screamed in shock as Natsu continued to move around.

"LIAR!" Natsu said out loud as he moved as if swinging her. Lucy flailed her arms in legs in desperation as she attempted to get out of the dragonslayer's grip.

"I AM NOT! NATSU PUT ME DOWN!" Lucy yelled as she continued to move, but Natsu only held on tighter.

"What? TURN YOU? OK!" Natsu yelled as he twirled a now laughing Lucy around really fast. "Do you admit you cheated?"

"I didn't!" Lucy breathed out feeling breathless from the struggling and laughing. She turned her head to Natsu's face only to stick her tongue out at him.

"Fine! You leave me no choice!"

"What?...Natsu!...what are you doing! ….don't you dare!" Lucy warned as she felt Natsu's hands move to her stomach. She broke out laughing as Natsu Tickled her. "STOP!"

"Admit you cheated, Luce!" Natsu said smiling as he continued to tickle the blonde in his arms.

"N-Ne…never!" Lucy breathed out as she lifted her legs up then using all her strength pushing down on her legs knocking her and Natsu down on the grass.

"ugh! What was that for Lucy! You didn't have to use so much force. I think you hit my jaw with your head!" Natsu groaned as he sat up rubbing his jaw.

"Natsu…" Lucy spoke embarrassed by their position.

"Yeah?" Natsu looked down to only have his eyes widen with shock as red tinged his face with embarrassment. He couldn't believe this is happened. How did this happen? He is straddling a blushing Lucy on the green grass. She looked so sexy blushing as she tried to stare away in embarrassment. "Luce, I" Lucy turned her head to stare straight at the serious Natsu with wide eyes. Is he going to say what she thinks he is going to say? "lo…."

"MOMMMMYYYYYYYYY!" The guild doors slammed open revealing a crying Taiyo running towards them. Natsu and Lucy turned their head towards the running boy.

"Taiyo! What's wrong!" Lucy said in worry and she pushed Natsu off her. She ran to the crying boy and picked him up in her arms. "Taiyo! Why are you crying!"

Natsu stood up slowly brushing off any dirt on him without taking his face away from the kid. That kid had good timing! Too good of timing.

"Mommy! Uncle Gray and Uncle Gajeel were fighting and Uncle Gray hit me with ice!" Taiyo cried as he hugged Lucy's neck.

"Where did he hit you?" Lucy as she walked towards the guild doors with a menacing aura.

"My leg!" Taiyo said sadly. Lucy looked at the boys leg to see a small bruise forming on his left leg. Lucy set down the boy in front of her looking at him smiling sweetly, but you can feel her killing aura around her.

"Taiyo, it's ok!" Lucy said as she kissed the boy's forehead while wiping his tears. . "Be a good boy and stay with Natsu, Okay sweetie!" She smiled at the boy. Taiyo nodded back at her.

"Okay! Get them mommy!" Taiyo said happily as he stood next to Natsu.

Taiyo looked at Natsu and smiled sticking out his tongue at him. This boy is starting to get on Natsu's nerves.

"GRAY! GAJEEL!" Lucy yelled menacingly as she kicked the guild doors open. A black aura surrounded her as she stomped deeper inside the guild. She looked around for the said people. "SHOW YOURSELVES! NOW!"

Natsu walked inside behind her with Taiyo. Natsu just walked straight to the bar. As he sat down on the stool he heard the sounds of Lucy's yells as she screamed for the boys to come out.

"She told you?" The white haired barmaid asked Natsu as she set a glass of fire whiskey in front of him. Natsu looked at her and nodded. "I think it was so sweet of Lucy to adopt the boy after he lost everything. The guild loves him so much to." So Lucy lied to the guild to. Natsu turned to the blonde staring at her goddess like figure grabbed Gray and Gajeel by the collar threatening them. What is she hiding? "Lucy gets scary when it comes to someone messing with Taiyo. Everyone knows it to! It is funny how scared they get especially when it's mostly Gajeel and Gray that gets it. I remember once Juvia tried to interfere to save Gray. She got a worse punishment poor girl ever since that day she makes sure not to interfere anymore. "

"L-Lucy it was on accident!" Gray stuttered out as he moved his hands in front of him in fear. Gajeel just sneered at the blonde as he tsked out loud. Lucy immediately whipped her head angrily at the iron dragonslayer.

"What's the big deal the boy should learn to get out of the way! Be glad it is just a bruise!" Gajeel tsked again as he crossed his arms showing his annoyance of the matter. Levi looked up at the scene from her book only to sigh in disappointment.

"Gajeel, you never learn!" Levi said then immediately put on her headphones knowing the loud ruckus the flaming blonde will cause.

Gray watched in fear as Lucy punched Gajeel across the face sending him flying to the wall. Gajeel stayed stuck to the wall unconscious. She breathed hard in anger as her hands still stayed fisted. Gray unconsciously started stripping as he tried to make a getaway.

"Lu-chan! You used to much force!" Levi scolded at the blonde as she ran to Gajeel's aid. Lucy mumbled a sorry and turned to notice Gray making a getaway.

"Where do you think you're going!" Lucy growled as she ran to a now running Gray. Gray jumped over tables and pushed things in the way hoping to knock down Lucy.

"Get away from me!" Gray screeched out as he continued to run in his boxers. He continued to jumped over tables with Lucy hot on his trail. Gray ran as if his life depended on it then as if slow motion a small foot appeared in front of him knocking him slowly to the ground and tumbling towards Erza's table. Setsu, Mira's oldest daughter, stood there and laughed at Gray's bad luck.

"Get him, Aunt Lucy!" Setsu said happily as Lucy gave her a high five in thanks while she quickly made her way to Gray.

"Damn!" Gray said as he rubbed the back of his head where it made contact with the table. Hearing an evil laughter he snapped his eyes opened and looked up in fear at what he saw. Right in front of him is no other than a demon Lucy and flaming Erza who has cake splattered all over her. "Wait can't we talk this out!"

"You hit my son with your damn ice!" Lucy growled as she and Erza moved closer.

"You made my cake go everywhere when you hit my table!" Erza hissed dangerously as she grabbed Gray by his collar and forced him up to stare at them in eye level. Gray shook in fear as Erza and Lucy looked at each other and smiled evilly.

Natsu watched in amusement as Gray's scream echoed the guild along with broken tables. Cana immediately took this opportunity to take bets as everyone in the guild became excited at the action going on. Everyone's hearts especially went out to Gajeel who woke up and decided to take it up with Lucy who was still in the middle of beating up Gray. Then next thing you know the whole guild is fighting and laughing.

"It's good to be home!" Natsu announced as he dodged Elfman's punch then kicked him in the back knocking him down. Bixlow then went to swing for him, but a blonde goddess stood in front taking Bixlow's extended hand and flipping him to the floor. "I thought you hated when the guild fights?" Natsu said in surprise as a laughing Lucy dodged an attack by Jet and Droy only to have Natsu punch them square in the face. Natsu along with Lucy as they high- fived for their teamwork. "Never answered my question!"

"Uhmmm I don't know! I guess I started enjoying them once I got stronger!" She said smiling then she noticed Cana's cards flying towards her. "Natsu! Look at this!"

Natsu watched wide eyed as he witness bend back as if in slow motion with two cards zooming past her barely hitting her chin. Then she did a fast backwards flip to avoid the other two. She stood up straight in her blonde glory glaring at the last card zooming towards her. She smiled as she caught the card between her fingers then threw it back sending it to Cana who quickly dodged without knowing. Cana is fighting not caring for the fact she is pregnant. Natsu just stared amazed not noticing a beat up Gray charging towards him.

"NATSU!" Gray yelled as he readied his fist. Natsu jumped to the side at the last minute making Gray lose his balance and fall to the floor face first.

"Hahahahaha! What's wrong, Stripper? Decided to make out with the ground?" Natsu laughed. Gray quickly got up glaring at the dragonslayer in anger and annoyance.

"Looks like you have been gone to long, Fire ass! It's about time we have our long…."

"MOVE!" Bixlow yelled as he knocked down Gray while running towards Elfman. Gray got up angrily a vein popping on his head.

"ICE MAKE HAMMER!" He yelled as he ran towards Elfman and Bixlow to kick their ass. Bixlow responded back by getting his spirit dolls to attack back, but Gray immediately knocked him into the wall laughing. One of Bixlow's spirits knocked down Gray as Bixlow got up and ran to him yelling.

"Since you left Bixlow and Gray have been at each other's throat! Well I guess this is your real welcome back party!" Lucy laughed as she rest a hand on Natsu's shoulder. Natsu turned to her and smiled widely as he nodded happily.

"BUNNY GIRL! I AM GOING TO GET YOU!" Gajeel yelled as he charged towards Lucy with his arm as a chainsaw. His bruised face revealing his anger and thirst for revenge towards the blonde.

"Oh by the way Natsu!" Lucy said after she released Gemini to mimic her to both an flaming Gajeel. Natsu turned to her with a questioning look. "Don't be late for our date tomorrow." She waved smiling at him revealing her pink fairy tail tattoo on her hand. Then she immediately joined with Gemini to fight Gajeel.

"I will tell her tomorrow!" Natsu said determined as he smiled thinking of his feelings for the blonde. Everyone fighting around him making him smile more. "I'M BACK!" He yelled out loud for the second time today as he joined the fight yet again.

Behind the safety of the bar Taiyo stood with Mira's kids, Mira, and Levi. Taiyo heard everything between his mom and the pink haired dummy. Taiyo's eyes flickered red with rage as he thought about Natsu and his mom going on a date. He won't let that happen never! He won't let him take away his mommy from him. A devious smile graced the small boy's face. This means war!


	4. 4 Months

**Hello my amazing readers! Sorry it took long lol idk how I wanted to go with this chapter but I finally figured it out and I hope u like it lol :D I am glad you have been liking my story…. I am get so excited whenever I read your reviews the fact that u guys get excited for the next chapter gets me so happy. I am glad to give you another story that you get excited about. I hope u will like this story as it progresses. **

_Gajeel: No one wants to hear you talk! Just get on with the story! _

**Why is everyone so mean to me! Well…I will ignore! *sticks tongue out* I would like to thank MishaHeartfiliaFullbuster, 89niners-best-team-ever, KawaiiOdango, xBluieLovex, Chrys Stone, xXxAddicted2ChocolatexXx, dexter-dash, nightwatcher55, lord287,** **jizang, LiLyRoSe98, EchizenRyoma,and andxxSixelaxx for the amazing reviews. And sorry it took long **

_Lucy: Wow a lot of people reviewed! *jumps excitedly* keep it up guys! :D we love reading your reviews_

_Gajeel:Just get the story going!_

_Lucy:Rude much_

_Gajeel:Blonde much_

_Lucy: Dumbass I am blonde_

_Gajeel: and that's why your dumb_

**Hey hey! Stop not all blonde's dumb that is such a stereotype and it's rude….and that's mean cause I'm blonde to**

_Gajeel: Whatever!_

_Lucy: Lilmissshortie1 doesn't own fairy tail or it's characters just the oc's in this story. *glares at Gajeel*_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: 4months **_

"Uhhmm Luce?" Natsu stood in front of the blonde's house with a confused expression. Wasn't today his date with Lucy? Then why is?

"Yeah?" Lucy asked as she stood in front of the dragonslayer in her blonde glory. Her hair hanged down loosely around in soft waves as she had on dark jeans with her belt holding her keys and whip. Also she has on a white off the shoulder shirt with a sunflower decorating the middle. She stood there in her beauty looking at the dragonslayer with a guilty expression as if she was a kid. Natsu didn't know whether to laugh or kiss her.

"Wasn't today our …uhmm …date?" Natsu finally said a little embarrassed while he stared at the small orange and yellow haired boy holding Lucy's hand. The boy looked at Natsu and smiled deviously.

"Taiyo didn't want to go to the guild and he didn't want to stay home. And yesterday I kinda promised to take him out! I am so sorry Natsu!" Lucy said as she looked at him with a sad expression. Natsu sighed heavily as he looked away. He really wanted to be alone with Lucy not her and her son with him.

"Please uncle Natsu can I go with you and mommy!" Natsu looked down at the small boy with a wide eyes. The boy looked at him with big glittering colorful hazel eyes. Natsu narrowed his eyes at him what is he planning. But that face?

"Fine!" Natsu said making mother and child cheer in delight. Natsu watched as Lucy smiled widely at him as she grabbed his hand and led Natsu into town along with her son on her other hand. Natsu smiled at her talking excitedly. Maybe it won't be that bad with the boy here. I mean what's the worse he can do?

"So how was your seven year mission?" Lucy asked as they walked side by side along the brick streets of town.

"Oh IT WAS GREAT! I DEFEATED SO MANY DARK MAGES WHILE I WENT UNDERCOVER IN NINJA MODE!" Natsu talked on excited about his 7 year mission as Lucy walked beside him smiling happily. Natsu looks like a small boy again as he continued to talk about the mission with a smile on his face.

Taiyo stared angrily at the scene in front of him. The pink haired man talked to the blonde beauty non-stop about the adventures he had. Taiyo grew more angry with every step they took for his mom and the pink haired man were creating an atmosphere between them were no one can disturb their happiness. Taiyo hated it.

"Mommy! Can we go get ice cream?" Taiyo spoke sweetly yet loudly as he grabbed Lucy's hand making her stop talking to Natsu and give her undivided attention to her son. The blonde beauty smiled sweetly as she bent down to Taiyo's level.

"Same place?" She asked happily as she looked at the yellow and orange haired boy. Taiyo smiled happily as he nodded his head in yes. Lucy stood up straight turning to Natsu with a smile on her face. "Let's go get ice cream!" She said excitedly as she walked with Taiyo still holding her hand.

Natsu stared in confusion as he followed Lucy and Taiyo. They kept talking excitedly about the ice cream palor. Lucy even attempted to put Natsu in the conversation, but Taiyo would quickly say something to distract the blonde back to him. Natsu narrowed his eyes at the small boy talking happily with his mother. What is he planning?

"Taiyo, why don't you get us the ice cream while Natsu and I got look for some seats!" Lucy spoke once they stopped in front of the crowded ice cream parlor. The line to order was out the door from the light blue building while all the outside chairs and tables were taken by the customers eating their multicolored cold ice cream. Natsu stared in awe and confusion as he witnessed everyone around him talking happily as they ate their ice cream either sitting or standing some even talked happily as they waited in line. Lucy handed Taiyo some jewels for the ice cream as she told him what to get. "Know what to get?"

"Yeah!" Taiyo said happily and went to go make the line, but not before he gave Natsu a warning look.

"This place has the best ice cream in the world! You have to try it out, Natsu!" Lucy said happily as she led Natsu to an empty table with three chairs on the far right in the corner of inside the loud busy parlor. "It is always busy here like this! We are lucky we got this table!" She added as she and Natsu sat across from each other on the pink chairs with a small round table between them an empty chair sat next to Lucy as if waiting for Taiyo. "Sorry again that Taiyo had to come."

"It's fine, Luce! Anyways the boy is…." Natsu looked at the boy in line to see him staring right at them glaring then Natsu turned his attention to Lucy who was waiting for him to finish his sentence. "Interesting!" Natsu finished fake smiling widely at the happy blonde.

"That's good that you like him! I really want you guys to get along!" Natsu looked at the blonde confused. When did he say he liked the kid? Wait…

"Why you want us to get along?" Natsu asked the now surprised blonde. Lucy blushed as she realized she said her thoughts out loud.

"b-because…y-you know we are nakuma! I want everyone in the guild to get along with T-Taiyo c-cause you guys are my family! S-so I want you..I mean everyone to like my son!" Lucy stuttered as she smiled nervously refusing to look at the fire dragonslayer. '_Oh god! I don't want Natsu to know that I want him to get along with Taiyo because I am in love with him!' _ Lucy thought in panic as she averted her eyes to Taiyo who is now paying for the ice cream.

Natsu's Onyx eyes stared at the blushing blonde with an amused glint. He smiled his toothy grin as she still refused to look at him. She is acting like a teenager not a woman with a kid. Natsu wanted to laugh as he remembered the old days when she would get nervous for stuff like this and act just like that. He has to tell her and since the kid is busy he could do it now.

"Luce? There is something I need to tell you." Lucy turned her attention back to Natsu. She looked at Natsu's serious expression with a shocked face that was the same expression he put on yesterday before Taiyo came out of the guild crying. Lucy cocked her head to the side motioning for him to go on as her honey brown eyes stared into his onyx ones. "Luce..since the day I left for the mission I realized that I am.."

"MOMMY! I got the ice cream!"Taiyo announced out loud as he walked towards them with two cones of vanilla with rainbow sprinkles on one hand then a bright red ice cream cone with orange flames on his other hand. "I even got Uncle Natsu his to!" he said happily as he made his way to them.

"Natsu you'll love your ice cream! I told Taiyo to tell the owner to make a special one for you! Even though it looks cold but the ice cream is made of a special fire that turns it red and makes it look cold." Lucy said excitedly as she looked at Natsu with a sweet smile. The kind of smile that can stop a man's heart and make it beat faster.

"Ooops!" Lucy and Natsu turned towards the small boy who just trip on his foot just before he got to the table. Natsu watched with his eyes wide as if it was in slow motion at the red ice cream falling on his lap lighting his pants on fire due to the special fire that Lucy explained. Taiyo tried to hold in his laughter as Lucy freaked about the dragonslayer's lit pants. Natsu looked down noticing his pants stared wide eyes then quickly yelled. The people around stared with wide eyes at the scene in front of them.

"OH MY GOD, NATSU! YOUR PANTS!" Lucy exclaimed as she immediately dumped her ice cream on his pants immediately distinguishing the fire. Smoke when up as the dragonslayer sighed in content then his eyes widen as he screamed.

"AHHHH IT'S COLD MY PANTS ARE FREEZING!" Natsu ran around the ice cream parlor as he lit himself on fire hoping to warm himself up. Lucy looked at her now empty cone with confusion then at her now laughing son.

Taiyo couldn't hold it in anymore it was to funny. The small boy rolled on the floor as his stomach squeezed in pain due to the laughing. Natsu's surprised face when he felt the cold kept replaying in his head. It was too funny not to laugh at. Even the fact that he is running around the ice cream parlor screaming while he is on fire and melting all the ice cream cause of the heat made it even funnier. The boy failed to notice the angry dark shadow towering over him.

"TAIYO!" The small boy looked up at his mom in fear.

'_Shit!'_ He thought as he tried to look down in shame.

"Really Taiyo! You gave me the ice cream the ice mage ice cream." Lucy scolded in rage as she walked along side Taiyo and Natsu back home. They got kicked out of the ice cream parlor because one Natsu melted all the ice cream in the store due to him running around while on fire. Then because there made a loud ruckus.

"What's the ice mage ice cream?" Natsu asked curiously as he looked at the annoyed blonde woman who glared at her son.

"The ice mage ice cream is a special ice cream that the owner made specifically for Gray. The ice cream is made from this special ice…"

"Don't want to hear the rest!" Natsu said waving it off while he glared at the small boy who glared back.

"Taiyo. Did you plan to drop the ice cream on his land for it to light on fire and then I put my ice cream to extinguish it?"

"No..I thought Uncle Natsu would eat the fire!" Taiyo spoke trying to look all innocent as he walked. But deep inside his head he is secretly plotted his plan that is going in effect as of now.

"Yeah, Natsu! Why didn't you just eat the fire? We could have avoided all this if you would have done that in the beginning." Lucy looked at Natsu with her arms crossed angrily. Natsu looked at the blonde shocked holding his hands in surrender.

"Hey! Don't put this on me your kid was the one that started it!"Natsu said in defense as his mood started to feel angry. He doesn't even know why he didn't eat the fire like always or why is he angry. Natsu remembered how during in the ice cream incident he felt something go in his mind and as if something clouded his mind not to think straight. Natsu's eyes immediately went straight to Taiyo. It has to be the boy doing this he is smiling and his eyes a clouded gray color. There is something going on.

"Don't put all the blame on him! You're at fault to! Now I can never go back to go get ice cream there! I like going there when I am in a bad mood and you ruined it! Like everything! Oh god it's just like when we were seventeen when you got us kicked out of my favorite coffee shop because you and Happy wanted to play with the coffee machines!"

"You know you wanted to play with it to!" Natsu accused as he stopped in front of Lucy with his arms crossed. She completely is blaming everything on him like it was his entire fault.

They stood in front of Lucy's apartment arguing back and forth about random things that made them mad about each other. Taiyo looked back and forth between the arguing couple holding his laugh in. It was going better than he could have imagined. All he had to do was rile Natsu's emotions to anger and made the atmosphere between them tense. It was so easy.

"I have never done anything that would hurt you!" Taiyo heard his mom yell at Natsu. Taiyo looked at the fight again focusing now at their words. He doesn't like where this is going now he can feel Lucy's pain and sorrow. This has to stop. Taiyo eyes turned more cloudy gray in concentration as he tried to calm the atmosphere and Natsu's mood.

"Really you sure about that! You remember 7 years ago the day I was leaving Magnolia for the mission you didn't come say bye to me at the guild. You made me and Happy believe you weren't going to come at all. Then I just hear you screaming while I was in the train cart and ran to the back cause I was frantic to see your face before I left. How do you think I felt when I had my last image of you was of you crying and waving at the station. Do you know how much that hurt me? That I had to wait 7 years to come see you again." Natsu exclaimed without thinking. As the last word left his mouth he immediately felt calmer yet guilty at the same time. His Onyx eyes widen in panic and regret as he saw a tear go down Lucy's cheek.

"Well I am sorry that I couldn't handle saying goodbye to the guy I was in love with. I didn't go to the guild cause I was too busy crying I even ignored you to get myself used to the idea of you not being there. And when finally I got the courage to say bye I was too late so I ran all the way to the train station. How do you think I felt waving goodbye to you not knowing if you were going to come back to me or not!" Lucy cried as she stared into the shocked Onyx eyes. Natsu and Taiyo stared at the crying blonde with shocked eyes and mouths open. The blonde just looked at the speechless Natsu with frustration. She basically confesses just now and he just stands there like a deer in headlights. "bye,Natsu!" Lucy said as she grabbed Taiyo's hand and went inside her apartment. With one last look at Natsu she sighed and closed the door behind her.

"Mommy!" Lucy turned to her son to see his eyes wide and white while his body glowed. Lucy sighed louder as she slapped her hand to her forehead as she let herself drop to the floor in exhaustion.

"Now?" Lucy sighed out loud as she stared at her son with a tired face. Taiyo's glow died down as his eyes went back to the hazel color they were originally. He walked to him mom going in her arms as she hugged him to her. Taiyo smiled softly as Lucy breathed out heavily hugging him closer. "How long will we be gone this time?"

"He said 4 months!" Taiyo answered as he looked down. There was more, but he doesn't want to tell her now. Not when she just had a fight with Natsu because of him.

"Fine! We better go pack! I'll think of something to tell the guild! Now go!" Lucy said shooing the boy to go start packing. Taiyo got up from his mom's arms and stood in front of her looking down to the floor. "We will talk later about what you did today! For now go pack!" Taiyo nodded knowing Lucy needs sometime alone right now. It's always like this before they leave to see them. "Time to get back to reality, Lucy!" She told herself as she got up to get ready to leave.

**Next day….**

Natsu walked into the busy guild hoping to look for the blonde who couldn't stop haunting his thoughts. The way her face was yesterday. The tears. The pointless fight they had. When she said she loved him. He couldn't say anything. He just stood there like an idiot just staring. Finally when he went home he felt like shit he couldn't sleep, eat, and not even find something to do. Her face was haunting his mind.

"Hey Natsu! How are you?" Mira asked once she noticed the pink haired man sit down on the bar stool. His face seemed down and tired as she looked at him concern. "What's wrong?"

"Had a fight with Lucy yesterday really bad! Do you know what time she comes that way I can talk to her?" Natsu asked not even bothering keeping it in from her. She will find out anyways.

"Lucy left, Natsu! She won't be back for 4 months!"

"What! Wait what for?"

"CANA! I SWEAR IF YOU TOUCH THAT BEER BARREL I WILL NOT HESITATE TO BAN ALCHOL FOR THE WHOLE GUILD TO!" Mira yelled as she walked to the pregnant brunette who tried to grab the barrel of beer.

"CANA!" The whole guild yelled upset knowing how serious Mira was when it came to that.

"4 months?" Natsu whispered in confusion. "What's going on?"


	5. Iron's concern and Fire's determination

**Hey guys! :D wow I luved all reviews last chapter and I am so glad that you like my story and review about it :D **

_Natsu: Didn't you wanted to ask their opinion on something?_

**Oh yea thanks for reminding me….so to the readers that have read my other fairy tail stories ..you must know my oc character Alex? Well I was wondering what you guys think if I put her in this story I already put her in broken then fixed and don't say goodbye…I enjoy her character and I know a lot of you do to please let me know if I should put her in this story to or is her being in two stories enough?**

_Natsu: Thanks to xXxAddicted2ChocolatexXx, XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX, LiLyRoSe98, dexter-dash, lord287, 89niners-best-team-ever, 4ever-a-fairy, KawaiiOdango, xBluieLovex, , and CupcakeGirl633 for the reviews of last chapter!_

**Wow Natsu you're a great co-host *surprised***

_Natsu: Lilmissshortie1 doesn't own fairy tail or its characters! *smiles widely* remember to review and tell us if you think Alex should be in this story to!_

**Sorry chapter is short i wanted to end in cliffhanger :D don't worry next will be longer :D luv you guys **_  
_

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Iron's concern and Fire's determination **_

Natsu sat at the bar in silence. Lucy left for 4 months. She didn't even tell him. Let alone go to him to talk like she always does when they had a fight. There is something going on! Something she is hiding! Something that is important. Natsu bit his lip in concentration as he stared off into space still thinking hard about Lucy. First, he comes back and she has a son the same age as the years he has been gone. Second, he smelled the lying as she talked to him about the kid. Third, She leaves without saying anything to him and everyone in the guild acts like it is a regular thing. Lastly, Taiyo ..that boy he is special. Natsu can feel it. Natsu groaned his head in frustration as he shut his eyes tight. He is worried about her. How can she leave for 4 months just like that! What the fuck is going on?

" Natsu! Stop thinking! I see smoke coming out of your head!" Gray joked as he sat next to the dragonslayer now scowling at him. Gray put his hands up in surrender as he smiled at the pink haired man. "What bit you in the ass?"

"Not in the mood, Gray!" Natsu sighed as he rolled his eyes at the ice mage. Noticing the serious mood Gray sighed already guessing what's wrong with the dragonslayer.

"Is it because Lucy left? Don't worry about that. She always does this almost every year since she adopted Taiyo. She leaves for a couple of months to take him on vacations so he doesn't stay at the guild and at home all the time. It is good for his health to." Natsu snapped his head to Gray with wide eyes.

"What did you say?"

"It is good for his health?" Gray repeated his last words in confusion.

"What's wrong with his health?"

"We don't know for sure, but sometimes he gets really bad and Lucy rushing him home really fast before we even get a look at him. Sometimes it is as if she senses when he going to be sick and all the time that happens the next day she tells Mira that she needs to leave for his health. They leave for months at a time and when they come back the boy seems strong and healthy while Lucy is worn out and depressed for a couple days." Gray continued to explain to Natsu. Natsu took the words in as he stared at Gray with confusion.

"You guys never ask her anything when she comes back?" Natsu asked confused. It seemed like it wasn't a big deal, but shouldn't it be. Everyone in the guild is like family why don't they care about this.

"When we did try she would brush us off or snap at us. So we just give up and wait till she feels better!" Gray shrugged. "She usually goes back to normal after like two days."

'_Something is not right.' _Natsu thought as he furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. He took in everything that Gray said. It doesn't make since. It all just seems like an excuse to him. Natsu knows Gray is telling the truth, but he has a feeling Lucy isn't at all.

"Gray! Juvia is back from her mission!"Gajeel said nonchalantly as he stood behind Gray and Natsu with his arms crossed. Gray's face immediately lit up as he turned around towards the door to see his wife looking for him with frantic eyes. Gray got up and walked towards her once Juvia noticed him her scream echoed the guild.

"GRAY!" Natsu watched with envy as he witnessed the ice and water mage hug in a loving embrace. Natsu sighed wishing he had that with Lucy, but she isn't here. They had a fight yesterday where she confessed to him, but he stood frozen like a dumbass. To top it off that damn kid always interrupted when he is about to confess.

"Natsu!" Gajeel said distracting the fire dragonslayer from his thoughts. Natsu looked up at Gajeel only to see him motion him to follow. Natsu nodded and followed behind him in silence outside the guild. Once they were a safe distance away from the guild Gajeel turned to Natsu. "I heard your conversation with Gray. There is something you should know regarding bunnygirl and the boy. I am guessing you started feeling the lies and something special in the boy."

"Yeah. I don't know how to explain it though, but there is something about the boy. What's weirder is that the guild seems different to when it comes to them." Natsu wondered out loud. Gajeel nodded in agreement.

"Wendy and I noticed it also. We never brought it up until we know for sure what is going on. Something happened 7 years ago a few months after you left. Something that changed Lucy and the guild." Gajeel sighed in exhaustion as he ran a hand through his hair. "At first I thought I was thinking too much of it, but I found out Wendy felt the same way. See 7 years ago a few months after you left Lucy took a mission and disappeared for two years."

"What? What for? Did anyone look for her? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Natsu said as his eyes widen in panic. Disappeared for two years. A few months after he left. 7 years ago. Taiyo is 7! Natsu's brain continued to panic as it made images in his mind of dangerous situations. And the boy. Could he be her real son? Or is he really adopted?

"At that time the guild panicked and looked for her for those two years. We tried everything, but it was she dropped the face of the earth. Then when she came back after the two years Wendy and I felt an overwhelming power coming from her for like a split second then it disappeared as did the guilds memory of her disappearing. The guild acted like she never disappeared at all. Like she was there the whole time. She acted normal for couple months, but it was fake. I kept noticing her mind was somewhere else as if she was keeping herself at the guild for a reason. Then after the couple of months she went on a mission at some town in an isolated area in Fiore that was surrounded by a forest. When she came back Taiyo was with her she claimed that she adopted him because he was an orphan. Wendy and I immediately smelled the bullshit coming from her mouth as she continued to talk. I still remember the day I confronted her about it." Gajeel spoke with a sigh as he remembered the memory well. To well.

**Flashback… :D**

"Gajeel! What is it?" Lucy stood in front of the iron dragonslayer glaring as she crossed her arms. They stood in front of the guild's entrance by themselves. Lucy stood impatiently waiting for him to talk as he studied her with his eyes. "Will you hurry this up! I left Taiyo with Mira!" Yup Gajeel called her out, but only because he is sick and tired of smelling the lies off of her. He wanted answers and he wanted it now. Not that he cared for the blonde woman…well just a little only because she is nakuma. Oh god did this guild get to him.

"What is really the story of the boy?" Gajeel finally asked as he stared at her shocked face. As soon as her shocked expression came out she immediately hid it under a composed smile.

"You didn't hear? And I thought you were a dragonslayer!" She laughed weakly. Gajeel heard her heart beating faster in panic.

"Why are you panicking? I can hear your heart and smell your bullshit lies so save yourself the breath and tell me the truth."

"I was telling the truth!" Lucy eyes narrowed angrily at him.

"Don't bullshit me, bunnygirl! I know your lying! You can fool everyone in the guild, but you can't fool me!" Gajeel growled as he started to get frustrated with the stubborn blonde.

"Why do you care?"

"We are nakuma and whether I like it or not it bothers me that you are lying to your own family!" Gajeel eyes widened in shock as a tear slipped down the blonde's cheek. She immediately looked down letting her bangs cover her face.

"I know that. I hate it. But I have no choice!" She whispered as she continued to look down.

"No choice? What do you mean no choice?" Gajeel asked but Lucy only shook her head no. Lucy just stood there silent not answering him. "Lucy?" Gajeel grew impatient and walked up to her grabbing her shoulders forcing her to look at him. "Lu" He couldn't finish for he froze in complete shock as she revealed her face to him. She looked tortured as sadness filled her honey brown eyes.

"I have to protect him!" Was all she whispered out. Her voice sounded as if in pain. Gajeel took a better look at her still in shock she looked like shit. Her sleeves of her shirt came down revealing deep scratches and gashes that were hidden behind her shirt. Noticing this she lift back up her shirt hiding it and walked away quietly leaving Gajeel stand there totally speechless.

"She is torturing herself? Why?" Was the last words he whispered out as he just stood there like a dumbass staring off into space in his own thoughts.

**End of flashback…**

Gajeel stood there in silence as he finished telling Natsu. Natsu looked at him expressionless taking it in. Lucy was torturing herself? She has to protect the boy? Where did she disappear to? What the hell is going on?

"After that I told Wendy about it. Only Wendy and I know. I haven't told the master not even Levi because I felt as if I shouldn't. Her face from that day tortured me. It kept appearing in my head over and over. She looked as if someone took her heart and broke it into a million pieces in front of her and those scratches Oh god I never wanted to remember that. Those months she went with Taiyo and came back started to get longer. First it was only just like 2 weeks then gradually increased bigger. Like Gray said when she came back she looked depressed and sad while that little brat looked refreshed but he was so concerned for Lucy. He gave off an aura in the guild as if to get everyone away from Lucy and the idiots listened to the aura and stayed away. Then when she gets better she has on a fake smile as she picks a fight with me all the time. She found out how to push my buttons into fighting with her. I never confronted her again since that day. I didn't want to see that face again." Gajeel sighed as he shook his head as in trying to get the image out of his head. Natsu just stood quiet as he stared at Gajeel. Natsu could tell the iron dragonslayer cares for Lucy like a sister and having saw her like that tortured him.

"Where was the isolated town at?" Natsu asked in monotone as he looked straight at Gajeel.

"Wendy said the town is called Ember."

"Thanks and tell Wendy when she gets back from the mission thanks." Natsu said as he went to walk away.

"You're going to find out what's going on aren't you?" Natsu simply nodded at the iron dragonslayer. "Natsu? Be careful! I don't know, but I sense whatever secret that Lucy is holding is dangerous. Protect her and yourself. Don't let her suffer anymore!"

"Don't worry I'll find out the truth and if she is in danger I will protect her even if the danger is Taiyo! I will protect her! Make sure Happy stays here! I will be back!" Natsu said as he walked away with a determined spirit. He will find out what's going on. But what if the secret is a dangerous as Gajeel thinks. Will he be able to handle it? Let alone save her from her own torture?

"I hope they will be fine? Damn it! I need to get drunk! When that firebrain and bunnygirl come back I swear I will beat their asses for making me worry so much! " Gajeel growled in frustration as he walked towards the guild to go inside. Gajeel stopped just before he opened the door and looked towards the direction Natsu walked off in. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this? Ugh Fucking Natsu and Fucking Bunnygirl are going to make dead before Levi gives birth! I am over this!" Gajeel continued to grumble angrily as he opened the guild doors hoping to get drunk off his ass.


	6. Intruder's shock

**Hey guys! Lol I would love to thank everyone that is reading and reviewing my story you guys are so awesome lol :D **

_Gajeel:Why did you make me such a fucking softy last chapter!_

**You hate it?**

_Gajeel: Yes! I felt like a fucking Pansy! Everyone at the guild won't fucking let it go!_

_Gray: Awwwwww Gajeel is such a sweetheart caring for Lucy and Natsu!_

_Gajeel: See! You fucking did this! _

**And! The readers liked it! **

_Gajeel: I don't care if the fucking president liked it! Don't do it again_

**You want PMS Pills? **

_Gajeel: You bitch! _

**Run!**

_Gajeel: Come back here! I'll give you pms pills! *chases after me*_

_Gray: thanks to 89niners-best-team-ever, KP, Guest, CupcakeGirl633, 4ever-a-fairy, Guest, jizang, and valwinsiaw for the reviews of last chapter! Please continued to review and like this story..lilmissshortie1 doesn't own fairy tail or it's characters._

_Juvia:If she did I would make her marry gray-sama to me!_

_Gray: O.O_

* * *

_**Chapter 6:Intruder's shock**_

"UGH!" Natsu groaned as he stepped off the train. His face going back to the original tan color from the sickly green he had due to motion sickness. After all these years he still has it and it just pisses him off. "Welcome to the City of Ember!" Natsu muttered as he read the welcome sign before stepping out the train station doors.

Natsu stepped out the doors to feel the cool air of the spring breeze. He scrunched his face in concentration as he walked. Something doesn't feel right to him. There is something about this town. It was way too peaceful. As Natsu continued to walk through the town his suspicions kept growing. The town was beautiful surrounded by nature, animals, and friendly people. Bright vibrant colors passed by him as kids laughed happily playing. It was like this town was in their own little world free from sadness and pain always being prosperous. Is that even possible? Natsu continued to look around confused the magic? His eyes stared straight at the forest. It seems like it's coming from the forest surrounding the town.

"Does this have to do with what's going on with Luce?"Natsu wondered out loud in a whisper as his feet moved on its own towards the forest. As he came closer the energy felt stronger. He was about to reach the outer edge of the town towards the forest but he bumped into something.

"Hey! Watch it!" Natsu looked down in shock snapping out of his trance to see a fiery haired teen on the floor looking at him with honey brown glaring eyes. Her eyes reminded the dragonslayer's so much of Lucy's. "Well aren't you going to help me up?" She hissed as she extended her hand out towards him insisting.

"Oh sorry!" Natsu said as he helped the teen with bright red hair. The teen dusted off her dark clothing as she stood straight. She then looked at Natsu with wide eyes then focused back to normal as if ignoring her thoughts.

"You should watch were you're going, Pinky! You could have hurt me!" She hissed glaring at him.

"Sorry!" Natsu stuttered as he put his hands up in surrender. There is something weird about this girl. Natsu continued to stare in shock as the girl reminded him so much of Lucy. She has the same facial features as Lucy down to the honey brown eyes even their body type were the same down to the big boobs. But this girl had fiery short red hair and she had tan skin.

"Pervert! Are you staring at my chest!" She growled as she noticed Natsu's eyes scanning her. Her cheeks getting hotter as she tried to hide her chest with her arms.

"No! You look like someone I know!"

"So since I look like someone you know it gives you permission to look at my chest?" She hissed dangerously at Natsu losing her patience.

"No! ugh nevermind! I am sorry I knocked you down! Are you ok!"

"Most people would ask if the victim is ok before scanning their bodies!" She lifted an eyebrow at him as she crossed her arms over her chest. She had on a black trench coat that went down to her feet and combat boots with a black corset top and black shorts. She is like a mini goth.

Natsu chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his neck. He didn't know how to answer to that remark at all. The girl narrowed her eyes at him then sighed rolling her eyes. She seemed to relax as she let her hands rest on her sides.

"Sorry! I tend to have a bad temper! It was my fault to for not looking out." She apologized as she smiled sweetly shocking the dragonslayer.

"uhhhhh…" Was all that came out of Natsu's mouth as he stared at the girl in shock. Can you blame him? Just a minute ago she looked like she was gonna tear him apart and eat him alive.

"Well see ya, Pinky!" She said as she moved to the side and walked away. Natsu turned to stare at her figure walking away and waved as he mumbled bye.

"That was weird?" Natsu whispered as he shook his head and smiled. Man he must really miss Lucy if he saw her in that girl. Natsu chuckled softly as he continued with his mission in walking towards the forest not knowing that someone was watching him intently. Natsu stepped inside the forest and the first he noticed was how the forest felt as it was full of life and energy. Then he smelled a fresh scent that made his eyes widen with recognition. "Lucy?" and with that he ran through the forest in haste following the scent of the blonde beauty. What's going on? Why is her scent in the forest? Why is it fresh as if she was just here a day ago? Where is the brat's scent? Why wasn't he with her? Questions ran through Natsu's head as he continued to run following the scent and dodging trees.

"What?" Natsu said in confusion as he stopped where the scent stopped completely. He looked around to see a breathtaking waterfall and a glistening lake. Natsu walked towards the lake in awe of its beauty. The lake and waterfall seems so full of life as insects and small animals were shown around getting water from the lake or just flying around. This is where Lucy's scent ends. "I wonder if there is something in the water that is blocking it?" Natsu thought out loud as he stared at the waterfall directly. He moved to the side to try to see if there was something behind the waterfall like a cave or something.

"Hey Pinky!" Natsu turned around in alarm towards the voice only to be knocked unconscious with his last image being of fiery red hair. "Damn it!" The girl cursed as she stared at the floor at Natsu's unconscious figure. "UGH! Now I got to carry him to blondie. It's her fault!" The red haired girl complained as she picked up Natsu slinging him on her shoulder.

The red haired teen walked with Natsu on her shoulder as if he didn't weigh anything. She sighed as she walked the lake water towards the waterfall. She stopped in front of the waterfall looking in with sullen eyes as she sighed again. She prepared herself what's to come and with one last breath of relaxing air she walked through the waterfall disappearing with Natsu on her shoulders. She sighed again as she appeared on the other side standing in the middle of a bright clear lake. She looked behind her at the waterfall then continued to walk ahead past the lake over the soft green grass of the pasture over the bright sun and other planets over on the yellow sky everything beautiful and bright around her.

She continued to walk until she spots the blonde figure she was looking for. The blonde girl seemed to be fighting and yelling yet again. Her body facing the trees in front of her yelling at the figure in the trees. The red haired girl walked while still carrying the unconscious man on her arms towards the blonde.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO KEEP HIM HERE AND THAT IS FINAL! I KNOW I WAS SUPPOSED TO DIE WHEN I GAVE BIRTH TO HIM, BUT THAT NEVER HAPPENED SO HE IS GOING TO LIVE A NORMAL LIFE ALSO!" The blonde yelled as tears went down her eyes. A man voice in the forest can be heard sighing loudly.

"YOU TWO ARE AT IT AGAIN! Yo BLONDIE!" The red haired girl finally spoke as she stood behind the blonde woman.

"WHAT! CINDY!" She hissed as she turned around revealing her crying figure to the red haired girl. The blonde's honey brown eyes matching the red heads seemed to filling with ocean of tears.

"We have an intruder and he seems to know you!" Cindy said as she dropped Natsu's body on the floor with a loud thud. The blonde stared with fear filled eyes.

"Natsu?" She whispered as she bent down to touch his head and check his pulse.

"He is alive, Lucy! Don't worry I just knocked him out and brought him here!" Cindy sighed as she sat on the grass with her legs crossed in front of Lucy. "Where's the boy?"

"With them!" Lucy simply stated as she continued to stare at Natsu biting her lip in concentration not knowing what to do.

"What do we do with him?" Cindy said indicating at Natsu. Lucy sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she sat down.

"I don't know! Maybe tell him?...ugh why did he have to be here?" Lucy cried as she buried her head in her hands. Cindy sighed as she moved next to Lucy putting her around her comfortingly.

"I am no good at theses cheer up things and shit like that. So stop crying. Uhmmmm. What else. Oh and maybe this is a sign for you to stop torturing yourself with keeping this secret. It's about time you tell them what Taiyo really is and why you keep torturing yourself to keep it. Especially your dragonslayer friends they would want to know. Even this pinky dude!" Cindy tried to comfort. Lucy sniffed and hugged the red haired girl taking in her comfort.

"Your right! It kills me keeping this from them! I just want to protect Taiyo!"

"I know! But you protecting that boy is making you hurt yourself and making your friends worry about you! and this man worry sick that he came here without anyone despite a friends warning because he loves you!"

"What did I tell you about looking in people's head when they touch you!" Lucy scolded trying to hide the fact that she was happy at what Cindy said about Natsu's feelings.

"Well it was about time you know! When I looked in this idiots head I kept seeing him have chances to tell you and YOUR SON ruins it all!" Cindy exclaimed as she stared into Lucy's eyes which are similar to hers.

"What are you his representative?"

"Yup! Until he wakes up I am!" Cindy laughed with Lucy joining as she hugged her affectionately.

"Thank you! That was nice, but you're still a pain in my ass!" Lucy stated laughing as she punched Cindy in the arm lightly.

"Mine to!" Cindy laughed as she punched Lucy back.

"Girls what are you doing!" A man's voice can be heard behind them as the ground rumbled with his steps.

"Shit!" Both girls muttered at the same time as sweat dropped down their heads. Cindy smiled as she turned around towards the forest leaning back as if to hide Natsu. Lucy seeing this followed doing the same thing.

"LUCY! CINDY! What are you girls up to?" The voice sighed in exhaustion as he stared at them with curious eyes. "What is behind you?"

"Nothing!" Both girls said at the same time as they chuckled nervously. He sighed yet again.

"Lucy about earlier…"

"It's fine! I know you mean well, but you must understand I can't let that go! He is still my son!" Lucy spoke getting serious as she stared up at the trees into his large face.

"I understand but…."

"UGHHHH! What happened!" Lucy and Cindy froze completely in fear as they felt Natsu stir behind them. Shivers ran down their bodies as they heard a growl coming from the trees. As the figure they were talking to stepped out from the trees.

"LUCY!" The figure growled in frustration as he stared at the blonde with concerned eyes and at Natsu with sadness.

"IGNEEL!" Natsu said bewildered as he noticed the red dragon in front of him.

"Natsu!" Lucy hissed as she turned to him as if to shut him up.

"LUCY!" Natsu exclaimed in shock and confusion.

"CINDY!" Cindy called her own name feeling left out from the name calling . Lucy slapped her face in frustration as she looked down.

"Shit! The only thing that can make this worse if!" Lucy mumbled as she looked down.

"MOMMY! METALLICA IS MAKING FUN OF ME!" Taiyo yelled as he burst out of the forest running towards Lucy. Lucy sighed in frustration as she looked at her son. The ground rumbled loudly as another voice made itself known to them.

"Lucy! This boy is lying!" Metallica yelled in protest as he appeared out of the forest standing next to Igneel. The Gray Steel dragon was going to say more, but his eyes landed on Natsu.

"Metallica don't lie! Take responsibility for what you said to the boy!" Grandine spoke appearing on the other side of Igneel. She wondered why it was quiet then her eyes landed on Natsu and the girls.

"Why is he here?" Taiyo hissed angrily as he glared at the frozen Natsu.

Natsu just sat there frozen not knowing what to do or say. Different emotions going through him. Happiness. Confusion. Shock. Betrayal. He doesn't know what to do. His eyes staring at the two dragons his friends are searching for then at the red dragon he searched for his whole life. Then his eyes landed on Lucy, Cindy, and Taiyo the three people who know about this. Lucy knew where they were this whole time and didn't tell anyone. Taiyo who seems connected to the dragons and the red haired girl who has some similar features as Lucy. What's going on?


	7. Natsu's choice and the sky's decision

**HEY GUYS! Lol omg I am excited for this chapter lol Everything is explained and I am starting to love writing the dragon's characters lol they are fun :D I am glad you all like my story so far :D**

_Lucy: thanks to 89niners-best-team-ever, Guest, OhtaSuzuke,_ _Srai, yahiro365, AnimeLover4LifeXD, KP, xBluieLovex, Guest, Suilen, km28ave, dexter-dash, and Guest for the reviews of last chapter. :D and to the readers that didn't review thanks for reading the story. _

**Lucy? Where is Gajeel?**

_Lucy: The guild pissed him off by teasing him about that chapter where he was sweet and he is currently beating them up.._

**And Gray?**

_Lucy: Hiding from Juvia_

**OOOOHH makes sense…well can you do the disclaimer then please?**

_Lucy: Sure! Lilmissshortie1 doesn't own fairy tail or it's characters just Cindy lol _

**Enjoy the chapter :D**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Natsu's choice and the sky's decision **_

"Natsu?" Lucy whispered after much silence between everyone. The atmosphere thick and tense as everyone waited for the dragonslayer's response. Lucy's honey brown eyes are showing panic and sadness as she stared at Natsu. Her chest clenched in pain as she witnessed Natsu look at her with betrayal and sadness. Tears unconsciously slid down her porcelain cheeks as she stared at the nightmare she never wanted to see. Just by this one stare down Lucy's nightmares and fears came crashing in her head like they always done when she is not with the dragons, her son, and Cindy. Nightmares of the guild finding out and giving her the same look as Natsu is giving her now, of people coming after the dragons to kill them and her son, of her death, and of being left alone in darkness. This secret of hers was to strong to keep it was hurting her. Lucy unconsciously lifted her hands to her jacket squeezing her shoulders tight. Under the jacket hidden from everyone are her scars that show how much she has suffered. Old scars and some recent ones. It was all due to the self-torture that she inflicted on herself.

"You…you knew where they were this whole time?" Natsu whispered as he stared at Lucy with watery betrayed eyes.

"Na…Natsu.." She went to explain, but couldn't let out the words. Tears kept streaming down her eyes as she clutched her shoulders tighter.

"You knew and you didn't tell us. You know how long I was searching for Igneel. Even Wendy and Gajeel were to! How could you do this to us? I thought we were Nakuma?" Cindy's eyes looked at the couple with concern. She knows how Natsu feels and she knows what Lucy went through still going through. Cindy is the only one that knows about the scars. The red haired woman sighed and looked up at the sullen dragons that are lost for words. Then at the silent Taiyo who is too angry to speak. Then lastly at Lucy who is still squeezing her shoulders tight probably itching to make yet another mark on herself.

"We are Nakuma!" Lucy cried out as she stared at him with tears still streaming down, but Natsu just looked at her.

"Then why did you lie to all of us?" He asked his voice filled with hurt as his eyes never left hers.

"I was…was..I was protecting everyone!"

"So protecting us is betraying us?"

"No- I never betrayed you guys!" Lucy said out loud with a pleading voice. Pleading for someone to understand her reason. Pleading for help, but she was alone in this.

"YOU LIED TO US! YOU KEPT THEM FROM US!" Natsu yelled as a tear slid down his cheek. Igneel looked at his son then at Lucy with sadness this is going too far.

"AND? YOU ACT LIKE IT DIDN'T KILL ME INSIDE KEEPING THIS FROM EVERYONE! I WAS TORTURED BY THIS! I HATED KEEPING THIS IN FROM EVERYONE, BUT I KNEW I HAD TO BECAUSE I HAD TO PROTECT THEM AND TAIYO! I KNOW YOUR HURT BY WHAT I DID, BUT YOU DON'T EVEN HEAR MY SIDE OF THE STORY BEFORE YOU STARTED YELLING AT ME ACCUSING! I DID WHAT I HAD TO DO TO PROTECT EVERYONE I KEPT THIS IN TO PROTECT EVERYONE! I HAD NIGHTMARES EVERY NIGHT WHEN I AM ALONE I THINK ABOUT THIS AND TORTURE MYSELF! DON'T BELIEVE ME THEN SEE FOR YOURSELF!" Lucy cried out as she ripped her jacket off her body revealing to everyone her scars on her arms. Everyone except Cindy gasped in shock as they stared at the blonde's arms with deep scars that are old and some recent cuts that are healing. Natsu's eyes widen in shock her arms looked horrible some of the scars looks like it won't ever fade away. Lucy eyes never left his Onyx eyes as she cried here she was standing in front of the man she loves in a strapless shirt and jeans showing her arms which she herself tortured. "Now you see how much I suffered and still suffer to. You can decide to stay or leave . You can decide to hate me forever or forgive me. It's your choice." She whispered as she went to walk away.

"Mommy?" Taiyo said sadly as he went to follow her. The two disappeared inside the forest leaving Natsu, Cindy, and the dragons alone on the field.

"Natsu?" Igneel finally spoke with love in his voice lowering his head down to Natsu's level. Natsu turned to Igneel with tears going down his eyes to many emotions running through him now that he can't even think right. "We would like to explain everything to you if you allow us. You may choose in the end what you want to do with the information you learn." Natsu nodded in agreement silently.

"Metallica and I will go check on the boy and Lucy. I will see what I can do about her arms." Grandine spoke knowing Igneel needs privacy with Natsu and Cindy.

"How come the blowfish gets to stay and I can't! It's getting good." Metallica complained. Cindy looked up at Metallica glaring dangerously.

"I told you not to call me blowfish, you lizard!" Cindy hissed making Metallica growl at her in anger. Grandine sighed and hit Metallica with her tail.

"What was that for!" Metallica yelled in anger as he glared at Grandine.

"Stop picking fights with everyone and let's go!" The white dragon hissed angrily as she made her way towards the inside the forest to look for Lucy. Metallica huffed angrily and mocked Grandine behind her back.

"We will finish this fight later, blowfish!" He muttered as he followed behind the yelling Grandine who noticed the steel dragon mimicking her. "Damn it! Grandine do you ever shut up!"

"Damn Lizard!" Cindy muttered angrily as she rolled her eyes towards Igneel and Natsu who stared at her. "What he started it!"

"You need to learn how to control that temper of yours, Cindy!" Igneel sighed as he looked at her with a disapproving face. Cindy just rolled her eyes not wanting to start a fight with him.

"Whatever! Can we just begin with the story to get this over with!" Igneel nodded in agreement at her words then looked at Natsu with concern.

"How do we start this?" Igneel wondered out loud. Cindy also thought the same thing knowing there was a lot to say.

"How about you let me talk and you fill in as I go?" Cindy suggested Igneel nodded in agreement and let her start. "Okay,Natsu. You know how you're a dragonslayer and all right?" Natsu nodded silently. " Do you know how dragonslayer's are created?" Natsu shook his head no as he stared at Cindy curiously. "Every dragon possesses a fruit known as Dragon Fruit. Each dragon has their own fruit and they chose a woman who is worthy and give her the fruit to eat. Once the woman eats the fruit she becomes pregnant with a child that has all her genes, but contains the dragon's power. The child doesn't have a father only a mother that is how it is, but sadly once the mother gives birth to the child the mother dies. She dies because the child's power goes through the mother while she is giving birth and the power is too much for her. It kills her instantly as the child survives. That's how it has always been every mother of a dragonslayer dies instantly after giving birth and the dragon who has given the fruit to the mother raises the child as his or her own. That is how you and all the dragonslayers are created even me." Cindy looked up at Igneel checking to see if she missed anything. Igneel nodded at her to continue. Natsu looked at Cindy with confusion she is a dragonslayer? "I guess I will start my story before I explain everything else. To tell you the truth Natsu I am Lucy's younger sister and I am the reason her mother died." Natsu's eyes widen in shock as he stared at her.

"Does she know?" Natsu muttered out speaking softly. Cindy smiled sadly and nodded.

"I am a Water and Ice dragonslayer. Our mother, Layla, was chosen by my dragon, Jasmine, to give birth to me. Lucy probably never told you, but two years before Layla died she disappeared for a year because she had eaten Jasmine's Dragon Fruit and gave birth to me. Layla survived my birth surprising the dragons completely, but the birth made Layla very sick. My mom left me with Jasmine and went back to Lucy knowing she was dying. My mom was using her magic and her strength to keep herself alive as long as she can for Lucy. Then two years after my birth mom died." Cindy explained her story as she looked at the shocked Natsu. "When my mom died it was around the same time a group of people known as Stridows started hunting Dragons for power. It is said if you consume the Dragon Spirit's heart you are immortal. One by one they killed Dragons thinking they are the Dragon Spirit. The truth is that the Dragon Spirit is a human. The Stridows found out and started hunting any human that was with a dragon." Natsu looked up at Igneel in shock. Igneel looked down in sadness. "That is why Igneel, Grandine, and Metallica left you and your dragonslayer friends to protect you. I was still too young and I had no one to take me in so Jasmine, my dragon, took me with her to here. This is a secret realm created by the Dragon Spirit to protect and hide the dragons. Igneel, Grandine, Metallica, and Jasmine were the only Dragons that survived. Then 8 years ago the Dragon Spirit died due to the power he used to create this realm, but since his heart didn't get ripped out of his body he was about to reincarnate. The way he was reincarnated was by all the dragon's combining their Dragon Fruit's creating the ultimate Dragon Spirit Fruit and just like a normal Dragon Fruit a worthy woman was chosen and the woman had to be connect to the spirit world. That woman was Lucy." Natsu's eyes widen in shock as he stared at Cindy. Igneel sighed as he witnessed the painful expression Natsu was showing due to hearing this information. "7 years ago a mission was sent to Fairy Tail to lure Lucy here. Once she came here the forest called her in and she met us. She had a choice to refuse, but she didn't she said she would do it."

"She did it for one reason and one reason only!" Igneel spoke as he remembered the blonde's condition that day. Natsu looked at Igneel confused. "She told me that if she died that I, Grandine, and Metallica had to promise to find some way to you, Gajeel, and Wendy. We agreed and she ate the fruit with no fear at all. I still remember that day the way she looked at us when she bit the fruit. She looked as if she was a fearless warrior not afraid or excruciating pain and dying." Natsu smiled softly as his eyes soften of course she would do that she was a Fairy Tail mage. Immediately Natsu felt guilt creep in his stomach as he thought about what happened earlier with her. "Lucy survived the birth of the boy shocking us all. She was in a coma for a few months, but when she woke up she was full of power because of the boy. Grandine and I believe Lucy's spirits and Taiyo transferred some of their power to her to help her survive the birth." Igneel chuckled softly. "They really love and care for her!"

"Lucy stayed here with Taiyo for his first two years not wanting to leave her son. While she was here she helped us raise the boy and she trained non-stop practicing her power. Then we told her to go back to the guild because we found out they were searching frantically for her. Lucy didn't want to at first, but I convinced her promising her that I would take care of the boy!" Cindy continued smiling proudly at what she just said. "So Lucy left to go back to the guild knowing all the dangers out there and the importance of Taiyo and the dragons. To protect her son and us she erased the guild's memory of her disappearance and kept on like normal, but she kept worrying about us. She couldn't take it anymore and came back for Taiyo striking a deal with Igneel and the dragons."

"The deal was that she will take Taiyo, but bring him back when we call for him to train. She wanted to raise Taiyo like a normal boy although he was the Dragon Spirit. At first we didn't agree at all, but then she told us that she will conceal his power until he is old enough to conceal it by himself. She wouldn't take him on missions with her leaving him at the protection at the guild. She told us her plan that Taiyo would be her adopted son. She told us the story. We reluctantly agreed and let her take him." Igneel explained. "We would communicate through Taiyo when it was time for them to come. They stayed here for weeks at a time. Each visit got longer because Taiyo was getting older and he needed to train with each of us separately."

"You see, Natsu. It hasn't been easy for Lucy at all. Not only was she in charge of protecting us she was also torturing herself because she wanted to tell you guys the truth."

"If I would have known what she was doing to herself I would have done something!" Igneel said as sadness and anger at himself laced his voice. He closed his eyes in frustration.

"What happened to your dragon?" Natsu asked looking at Cindy. He looked curiously as Cindy looked down in sadness her eyes tearing up.

"Stridows killed her three years ago. She got out of the realm and flew secretly to Fairy Tail to see how the guild was really like. She wanted to make sure Taiyo and Lucy were in good hands. Lucy didn't know at all that she was there so she couldn't protect her when the Stridows captured her and killed her. When Lucy found out she grew and angry and sad hunting down the Stridows that killed her and tortured them to death." Natsu's eyes widen in shock yet again today not believing Lucy would do that. " Natsu, you should know that ever since Taiyo's birth whenever she snaps she becomes a blood thirsty murderer. I think it is because all the power she has in her, but no matter once she snaps she won't stop causing a blood bath until she is satisfied. I witnessed her snap once and it was the scariest thing I have ever witnessed the way she killed the men that tried to hurt me was excruciating." Cindy shut her eyes tightly and shook her head as if trying to force out the memory. Cindy sighed and walked up to Natsu bending down kneeling in front of him. "I know how you feel about her! I know you love her!" Natsu stared at her as she grabbed his hand caringly. "Whatever you chose make sure it is from the heart. You can chose if this information you just learned today will destroy your relationship or strength it. It's your choice, but know make her cry again like you did today I will freeze your ass!"

Natsu got up quietly and looked towards the direction of the forest then at Igneel. The red scaled dragon looked back at Natsu studying him. He grew so much since the last time he was him. Igneel stared at the scar on his cheek then at his eyes. Natsu looked at him as if waiting for something figuring out what it was Igneel simply nodded and the pink haired boy ran in the forest disappearing in it.

"So he made his choice?" Cindy spoke as she stood next to the red dragon that was staring towards the way Natsu ran. Cindy sighed dramatically as she pretended to cry. "They grow up so fast don't they?" Igneel rolled his eyes at her in annoyance.

"You did good today! Thank you!" Igneel thanked the red head as he looked at her.

"Well I had to do it! I knew it was too hard for you to explain the story due to the painful memories!" Cindy shrugged as she crossed her arms. "Anyways I did it for Lucy! I believe Natsu can save her from herself."

"That's why you brought him here isn't it?" Igneel stated as he looked at her as if to confirm. Cindy nodded and looked at him smiling.

"WOW! You actually figured that out, Lava head?" Cindy exclaimed in fake shock as she laughed. Igneel growled at her in anger.

"Don't start, Blowfish!"

"DAMN IT! I TOLD YOU AND METALLICA TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"You can't do anything remember I am older that you by centuries and I am stronger!"

"You wanna start something, Volcano ass!" Cindy hissed as she glared at the smiling red dragon. This was normal for them always fighting mostly it was because she was water and he was fire so they always quarreled more than her and Metallica.

"What are you going to do, Glacier?" Igneel challenged as he smiled at her. He loved messing with Cindy because of her bad temper it entertained him.

"Must you two always fight?" Grandine spoke as she appeared along with Metallica from the forest.

"He started it!"

"She started it!" They protested at the same time grumbling to themselves.

"Igneel! Act more your age! You're fighting with a 16 year old girl!" Grandine scolded as Metallica laughed.

"Yeah Igneel! Stop fighting with the little girl!" Metallica mocked laughing at the growling fire dragon.

"WHO YOU CALLING LITTLE GIRL, LIZARD!" Cindy yelled in anger as she glared at the steel dragon. Metallica growled moving his head down to her level staring her down. Most normal people would be scared and run, but Cindy wasn't normal she just stood there and glared back.

"You, Blowfish!" Metallica hissed in anger.

"Why you.." Cindy growled as water formed around her arms.

"Enough! Everyone! You guys are fighting like a bunch of little kids do you not remember the situation we are in!" Grandine scolded as she looked at the forest not noticing the two dragons and red head girl mimicking her. She turned towards them suddenly making them stop immediately looking away whistling innocently. "I think it's time to get the other dragonslayer's here!"

"WHAT!" Igneel, Metallica, and Cindy yelled at the same time as they stared at Grandine as if she was crazy.


	8. The blonde's story and the boy's fear

**HeY Guys! Lol Wow I got so much feedback from last chapter! Don't worry I read all the reviews and actually smiled reading you guys were so into the story I loved the reviews so I wanna personally say thank you to.. TheSexyBitchesFromFiore, valwinsiaw, 89niners-best-team-ever, Guest, 550, EchizenRyoma, Sky Maiden Wendy, km28ave, Jelly Babes 101, Erza Scarlets, Srai, xBluieLovex, vanillaxxangel, LiLyRoSe98, 4ever-a-fairy, and Raicheda for the amazing reviews of last chapter :D**

_Gajeel: So what the hell is wrong with Lucy? Why did she eat the fruit when she knew the dangers?_

**AWWWWW YOU CARE! :D**

_Gajeel: No! I don't! DON'T STAR SHIT! JUST ANSWER_

**You'll find out when you read this chapter! Remember everyone has their own reasons behind their motives! You just have to hear every side of the story!**

_Gajeel: Yeah Whatever! Lilmissshortie1 doesn't own Fairy Tail or it's characters just the OC's. Now get to it _

**Isn't someone an eager beaver for the new chapter **

_Gajeel: *GROWLS*_

**Ok! Enjoy the chapter readers! :D**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: The blonde's story and the boy's fear**_

Lucy looked at the lake in front of her as tears continuously went down her cheeks. She hugged her knees closer to her chest as her hands rested on her now healed arms thanks to Grandine. Her mind replaying over the incident with Natsu and her. She knew her way of handling this secret was stupid. She was just a kid she didn't know what to do. She just…

"Lucy?" The blonde turned in shock as she saw Natsu standing behind her breathing hard as he stared angrily. "Why did you do it? Why did you eat the fruit knowing the possibility of you dying? Did your life mean anything to you? Why didn't you tell me or the even the guild? Did you think we couldn't protect you or even take your side? You know we would have done anything for you! All you had to do was tell us! Hell you know Gajeel and Wendy are worried sick about you. So just answer me Why!" Natsu demanded staring at Lucy with fierce fiery eyes. Lucy looked at him in shock then silently nodded sadly. She did owe him an explanation.

"Natsu." Lucy whispered sadly as tears came down her eyes, but then she quickly composed herself looking at him seriously. "Everyone has reasons behind their every decision. You have to hear the story from each point of view to know. Hearing Cindy's and Igneel's part probably left you with a mix of emotions and mostly confusion and anger towards me!" Lucy replied sadly as she stared back at the lake in front of her. She could hear the crunching of leaves behind her as Natsy moved to sit next to her, but an arm's length away. "You're probably wondering why my mom did it and why I did it?" Natsu nodded silently. " Every woman that was chosen was given the warning and the choice to refuse. Many women did it anyway even though they heard the warnings. Some because they felt like it was an honor to eat the Dragon Fruit. Some because they had nothing to live for. Lastly some because they thought they had enough power to survive and believed they would get unlimited power from the child. My mother did it because she saw her death in the future." Natsu stared at the blonde shocked and confused. "You see not only did my mom have celestial powers, but she was also a physic she could see the future. Cindy inherited that from my mom, but Cindy's is when she touches someone she sees their past, present, and future. Well my mom saw the dragons telling her about the Dragon Fruit in the future and she had two visions. One of the visions she accepted the fruit and saw her own future of getting sick afterword and dying. Then the other vision she saw herself refusing but she still saw herself dying two years later due to a reason I don't know. She didn't tell me. You see Natsu 7 years ago after you left I had a strong urge to go to my old mansion. I knew my dad had got it back and after he died he left it up to me to decide what to do with it. So I decided to go there and finish up that life once and for all. When I was there cleaning I found mom's diary with a note from her telling me to read it. That's when I found out about Cindy and the dragons. I was shocked at first and I didn't want to believe it especially when she told me that she saw my future." Lucy scrunched her nose in concentration as she looked down at the water stilling hugging her knees. She prayed in her head that Natsu would understand. "She wrote that I would run into Igneel and the rest of the dragons and they would tell me about the Dragon's Fruit as well that I was chosen to be the Dragon's Spirits mother. My mom told me that I had the choice to refuse, but there was a consequence if I refused. She told me that I was the only celestial mage powerful enough to give birth to the Dragon's Spirit. She told me that if I didn't then the Dragon's would slowly become extinct dying one at a time and when all the Dragons die then the natural order of Nature in the planet would go crazy because the Dragons are the ones that control that. And soon humanity wouldn't survive the Nature's terror. So a few months later I found them and I accepted their offer knowing I had no choice. I ate the fruit with no fear because I knew I was protecting everyone. Fairy Tail taught me not to run away from these things and if my life would save the guild's as well as the world then I would do it gladly. But I survived so now I am their protector I protect them from the Stridows because I don't want the world to go into chaos and destruction." Lucy turned and looked straight at Natsu's eyes. " I kept this from you and everyone because I knew the Stridows are everywhere and they have great hearing if they heard about any of this not only would they kill everyone in the guild for answers."

"We can take them! Do you really think we can't?" Natsu finally spoke as he stared at Lucy with annoyance. Lucy sighed and ran a hand through her blonde hair.

"Only well trained dragonslayer can kill them. Trust me I know I almost died when I killed the ones that killed Jasmine. I didn't have my mind straight to think at that time so didn't care what happened to me. Look Natsu, Grandine is going to get the other dragonslayers here along with training Taiyo they are going to train you guys on everything you need to know to kill them. Why now? I don't know either." Lucy sighed heavily again. "I am sorry I kept this from you guys. It was stupid of me and I was scared. I know it was dumb…"

"You did what you thought was best! It was dumb and not the way I would go, but you had a good heart." Natsu spoke comforting the blonde with his words. "I will stay and train to help you protect them with Gajeel and Wendy. But I don't think it would be the same for us. I don't know if I can trust you anymore."

"I understand!" Lucy nodded as she looked down letting her bangs cover her silently crying face. Her chest clenched in pain as she heard Natsu get up and walk away from her leaving her alone to sit in front of the lake in her tears for what seemed like hours.

"Lucy?" A soft voice spoke as she walked behind the blonde resting her hand on her shoulder comforting.

"How did you know I was here?" Lucy whispered out sadly as she looked up at the red haired girl. Cindy smiled lovingly at her sister as she sat down next to her pulling her into a hug.

"Natsu told me when I passed by him. He went to go talk to Igneel!" Cindy said as she comforted the crying blonde. Cindy sighed as she remembered what the dragonslayer told her. _'go to her and comfort her for me. I made her cry again. I'm sorry!'_ When he said those words Cindy noticed his face was pained also with teary eyes. He was in pain also. "Give him time, Lucy. Let him think about all this. He took a lot in today."

"I know, but still it was so hard. To hear him walk away. It was.." Lucy cried harder into the water and ice dragonslayer's chest. Cindy rubbed her back comfortingly as the blonde's sobs echoed in the forest as if feeling her pain to the red haired girl couldn't help, but cry to. For her sister. For Natsu. For their future.

After what seemed like hours Lucy finally stopped crying and pulled away from her younger sister's embraced and sniffed one last time. The young girl smiled at her sister's face that turned from sad and heartbroken to headstrong and determined. The never giving up blonde a sister she could look up to that was her sister. Cindy looked down at her shirt only to groan in annoyance and the moment was ruined.

"LUCY! You covered my shirt with your nasty snot fest!" Cindy whined as she looked down at her black corset top. Lucy looked at her with guilty face and smiled apologetically. "Whatever don't show me that face! Where is the boy?"

"Loki took him to the spirit world for a while to train to give me some alone time." Lucy sighed as she looked at her keys. "They should be back soon." Then just as on cue a cloud of white smoke appeared next to them as well as a poof. When the smoke cleared revealed none other than the lion spirit Loki with Taiyo.

"Oh my wonderful, Lucy! I have returned to your side!" Loki exaggerated as he extended his arms out as if he was in a drama. Cindy and Taiyo immediately rolled their eyes in annoyance as Lucy just sighed and shook her head.

"Great orange top is back!" Cindy sighed sarcastically. Loki turned towards the voice only the smile evilly at the red head.

"Have you missed me greatly my little dragon?" Loki teased as he smirked at the now disgusted red head.

"You wish!"

"Whatever you say!" Loki replied as he rolled his eyes at her. Cindy stuck her tongue out at him in response. "That's unattractive!"

"So is your face!" Cindy retorted in anger. Her temper immediately snapping as she glared.

"You know you dream about my face!" Loki said as he tried to pose a sexy pose. He along with other's loved messing with Cindy because of her temper.

"it's funny how you assume like it would be a wonderful dream! Personally to me that would be a nightmare!" Cindy snorted as she crossed her arms. "Anyways I don't like kitties!"

"What did you call me?" Loki growled in anger as Cindy smirked victoriously.

"Kitty! That's what you are!"

"In case you didn't know! I am a lion spirit. Leader of the zodiac animals…." Before Loki could finish he immediately disappeared with a poof. Cindy turned to see Lucy holding out his glowing key sighing in exhaustion.

"I don't feel like hearing you guys fight again!" Lucy said as if answering to Cindy's confused look. Taiyo looked at his mom with worried eyes as he grabbed her hand.

"Mommy? Are you ok?" Taiyo asked looking up at Lucy with shining hazel eyes that seemed to shine with different coolers. Lucy looked down at her son and smiled sadly as she hugged him tightly.

"Yes! I am fine now! thank you!"

"You act like the brat was the only one that helped you!" Cindy scoffed as she rolled her eyes making Lucy laugh.

"Do you want a hug to?" Lucy asked looking at Cindy with amusement.

"I am not a child! Now let's go back! I have unfinished business with Metallica!" Cindy hissed as she thought of the steel dragon.

"Yeah! Let's go Taiyo!" Lucy said as she grabbed Taiyo's hand and walked through the forest with Cindy towards the dragons and the fire dragonslayer.

As they walked in silence Taiyo kept looking up at his mom with worry. His eyes stared at her arms to her face. Her scars are gone, but the small boy knows the scars in her heart are still unhealed. Taiyo looked down in sadness the haunting thought that always passes through his mind decided to come back. The small boy let out silent tears as he continued to walk while holding his mom's hand.

_'Mommy? Is it my fault? Is it because of me you always cry?'_ Taiyo thought in sadness as he looked up at his mom. Lucy continued to walk completely in her own world her eyes stared out into nothing in particular with sadness. Then Taiyo remembered watching Lucy yelling at Natsu with tears in her eyes. '_It's HIS FAULT!'_ Taiyo thought angrily.

Cindy walked next to Lucy and Taiyo in silence until she felt it. The boy's emotions emit through the air. First it was sadness now he is just pure angry. Cindy bit her lip in frustration that boy is too protective of Lucy.

"Blowfish! What took you so long?" Cindy snapped her head up angrily as she came to a stop glaring at Metallica's mocking face. They reached back to the beautiful prairie Lucy and Taiyo walked past them and sat on the grass talking with Grandine.

"Aw I never knew you cared, Lizard!" Cindy mocked as she walked past him towards Grandine and Lucy. She smiled as she heard Metallica mumbled curse words as he followed behind. "What are you guys talking about?" She asked once she reached them sitting down also.

"Cindy. I need you and Lucy to go to Fairy Tail to get Wendy and Gajeel. Bring them here and be careful when you tell them make sure there are no Stridows near." Grandine spoke looking at Cindy and Lucy with a serious expression.

"Gajeel! Is coming? This should be fun!" Metallica spoke with a mischievous smile spreading across his big face.

"Damn there is now going to be a human version of you here!" Cindy muttered as she sighed heavily. Metallica growled angrily as he glared at the girl. Immediately hearing the growl Cindy jumped up ready for a fight as she glared back.

"Why can't I go?" Taiyo whined as he stared up at Grandine with watery eyes. Everyone looked at Grandine wondering the same reason.

"Yeah? Wouldn't it be weird if I go back without my son, but with my sister? And what about Natsu? " Lucy asked as she stared at the frustrated white dragon with confusion.

"What about me?" Natsu asked as he came out from behind the trees with Igneel. His eyes landed on the blonde beauty sitting on the grass. They stared at each other with sadness then looked away from each other as they felt their heart clench in pain. Taiyo glared at Natsu angrily.

"Taiyo has to stay for training! Lucy take Cindy and Natsu with you. Tell your guild that the boy is at a relative's house for now until we figure out a way to tell them without the Stridows finding out. The Stridow's hearing is really strong, so Lucy when you tell Wendy and Gajeel try to use your magic to make like a shield around you guys. The shield would let you guys talk to each other inside about it while no one can hear you on the outside. I know you can only do a small shield for now we will try much later to expand it so you may tell the guild." Igneel said.

"I am not confident in my shield! I never tried it on more than one person!" Lucy said nervously as she bit her lip. Igneel smiled softly and used his tail to lift Lucy's head to look at him in the eyes.

"I know you can! You are powerful and don't forget your purpose." Lucy smiled at the dragon's words. Those words to her were in encouragement at the same time motivation. Igneel looked at Taiyo narrowing his eyes at the small boy. "You will stay here and train. Your mom is going to be too occupied to seal you magic and watch you. So you need to stay here especially when the Stridows are searching at large now." Taiyo looked down understanding what Igneel was saying. It is too dangerous for him. Igneel looked up at Cindy and Natsu. "You need to protect Lucy because once she releases her magic for the shield they will sense the power from her and know it is connected to us." Igneel warned and with a last nod at them they turned to the forest and left. "Be careful!" He whispered as he stared at their retreating figures.

"AHH! Don't worry so much, Igneel! They will be fine! You worry like a parent!" Metallica exclaimed as he moved next to Igneel hitting the red dragon playfully with his tail.

"They are like my kids! So I must worry! Although we are not really related they are my children through heart!" Igneel spoke still staring in the forest as Metallica mimicked him in a dramatic way. Grandine sighed as she closed her eyes for she felt the same way as Igneel about the kids. Igneel noticed Metallica's mimicking and hit him with his tail. "Will you ever take anything seriously?"

"Will you ever stop being a pansy?" Metallica laughed as he rammed his head into Igneels. Grandine sighed at the stupidity in front of her as Metallica and Igneel started fighting.

"Still hard to believe they are over two hundred years old!" She sighed in disappointment as she moved to try to break them up.

The Dragons were too busy in their fighting to notice a small seven year old boy with yellow and orange hair missing.

Taiyo stood in front of the lake breathing hard from the running. He made sure the dragons weren't paying attention and then he ran to door of this realm that leads to normal earth. All he has to do is walk through the waterfall. Taiyo stared intently at the falling water if he leaves now he should catch up to his mom. He wants to protect her like she protects him. Taiyo looked down and sighed in sadness as he recalled his nightmare that he keeps having. His nightmare of being alone in darkness staring down at his mother's bloody dead body tears going down his eyes as he wailed to the sky because it was his fault. Taiyo shook his head for he to shake the memory out of his head with a last breath Taiyo ran through the waterfall disappearing from the realm of the dragons to go to earth to his mom.


	9. The Sister's Fear

**Hey Guys! I know what your thinking! WTF took you so long! I apologize **

_Gajeel: YOU TOOK WAY TOO FUCKING LONG I WOULD LAUGH IF YOU HAVE NO MORE FANS!_

**That's so mean! How dare you!**

_Gajeel:Don't spend your time talking to me! Hurry up and thank your readers and start the damn story! NOW_

**Rude! Thank you to 89niners-best-team-ever, TheSexyBitchesFromFiore, cecilia glass, 550, xBluieLovex, NaLuFan, Captain Ea Rayos, EchizenRyoma, xGrayLu, and LiLyRoSe98 for all the reviews of last chapter! :D again I am soooooo soorrry I took so long to update school is killing me but I know that isn't an excuse…I promise to update every Monday before 11 pm.. Please continue to review and read my story! Thank you and sorry again...sorry the chapter is short plez tell me what you think**

* * *

_ Chapter 8: The Sister's Fear_

"Ugh! I hate trains!" Natsu groaned out in pain as he hung out the window with a green sickly face.

"You're such a baby!" Cindy complained as she glared at the sick man. "I can't believe you are afraid of a little transportation!"

"Shut up! Ugh!" Natsu muffled out as his had leaned against the moving train's wall.

"Cindy! Stop teasing Natsu. You have a weakness to that is dumb!" Lucy scolded as she entered the train's room they were in with a handful of food in her hands.

"Lucy! That's mean! I told you not to bring it up!" Cindy whined as she crossed her arms over her chest like a little kid. Her pout evident on her face.

"Then help him instead of being mean to him!" Lucy scolded as she looked at Natsu with amusement in her eyes. "After all these years you're still no match for transportation!" She chuckled softly.

Natsu rolled his eyes weakly as he groaned in pain. He watched as Cindy sighed and moved toward him. Her hands were covered with glowing water as she placed her left hand over his eyes and her right hand over his stomach.

"Water dragon's troia!" She whispered softly as her hands glowed brighter. Natsu gasped at the feeling of her power running through his body. His nausea immediately disappearing as if he has been healed completely. Cindy pulled away leaning back on her chair in exhaustion while Natsu stretched out in joy.

"I feel soo good! Thank you!" Natsu exclaimed happily as he grabbed the food out of Lucy's hands and immediately started stuffing in his mouth. "So you can do the same thing as Wendy?"

"The sky dragonslayer? No my technique is more different. My water troia calms the body enough to restore magic also." Cindy explained to the amazed dragonslayer. Cindy's eyes landed on Natsu's cheek seeing the scar he got from his 7 year mission then looked at Lucy. "Lucy? Can you get me something to eat? Please!"

"WHAT! B-but I already brought food!" Lucy exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yeah, but fat ass fire breather ate it all." Cindy pointed as she gestured to all the plastic wrappers around Natsu and his mouth covered with crumbs. Lucy looked at Natsu with disbelief.

"When did you eat all that?" Lucy exclaimed still shocked that Natsu ate all that food. She then sighed and got up. "I'll be back." She muttered as she walked out with a sullen look. Her mind still running through the past events while her heart missed her son in her arms.

Natsu watched her leave the room with a guilty look as well as sorrow. Cindy couldn't help, but stare at the man his sister is in love with. Finding it sad that everything ended for them before anything can start. Cindy sighed loudly as she ran a hand through her red short hair. She wants to help them, but it is not her business. It is only up to Natsu and Lucy to fix their situation.

"You asked Lucy out the room for a specific reason, didn't you?" Natsu question as he stared right at Cindy. Cindy looked at him shocked then smiled.

"You not as stupid as I thought you were." She said as she sighed then chuckled to herself softly.

"Great!" Natsu smiled sarcastically as he rolled his eyes at her. "What is it?"

"The scar on your cheek. Do you know how you got it?"

"Of course I know how I got it! I was fighting a hard enemy, but I beat him in the end. I got this battle scar." Natsu said proudly as he puffed out his chest as if showing off.

"Idiot! You do know the person you fought was a strigoi! And the scar on your face was a method he used to determine that you weren't the Dragon Spirit. Then once he confirmed that he pretended to lose the battle so he could search for the Dragon Spirit again." Cindy explained.

"That means he is still alive?"

"Yeah. The Strigoi know you're a dragonslayer so they sent someone to check if you are the Dragon Spirit, but since you weren't they let you live. All that is on these monster's mind is finding the Dragon Spirit and taking it's heart. They don't care about anything else except that. That's why he let you live."

"Are you saying I would have died if he was fighting for real?" Natsu said in confusion as he looked at Cindy in disbelief.

"Yes! Haven't you ever wondered why after he scratched you he turned weak? Why the body seemed to disappear after you 'defeated' him? The monster can take different forms so you wouldn't recognize it again. You almost died last reason I am tell you this is so you know that these monsters are strong and will stop at nothing to get what they want. That is all they care about. I am trying to tell you the importance of this situation."

"Why? How do you know all this?" Natsu questioned all of a sudden feeling suspicious.

"When I touch someone I can see their past, present, and future. It's a gift and a curse my mother gave to me." Cindy spoke as she looked down at her hands sadly. "I was born with this power along with my dragonslayer power. Jasmine taught me how to control it a little bit to a point where I don't pass out every time I touch someone. Now I can touch someone and see all that, but not feel affected. I trained my mind to ignore it. My number one rule is that I will never tell someone their future or try to change it. I just simply witness everything. I made a mistake when I was young that I tried to change everything because I saw the person's future, but in the end they still suffered. It doesn't work on Lucy at all. I tried on her and Taiyo only to come up blank. Igneel told me that it doesn't work with blood related relatives." Cindy said sorrowfully as she continued to look down at her hands.

"Why are you telling me this?" Natsu asked as he looked at the tan girl with worry. Her honey brown eyes looking as if she has been suffering in her own silence for years.

"When I touched you I saw your past, present, and future. Everything you have been through and everything you will go through." She spoke a silent tear going down her face as she looked at Natsu in the eyes. "I saw something I wish I can unsee. I saw something that will change everything even the world."

"What?" Natsu asked now worried and panicked that his future made this tough girl cry. "What did you see?"

Cindy shook her head as she cried not wanting to tell him. She doesn't know how. She can't. Jasmine told her to never tell someone their future no matter how horrible it is. She can't tell Natsu. Natsu stared at Cindy impatient and worried for his future. The only reason he could think that this girl would cry is if something happens to the dragons, Taiyo, or Lucy. Then it clicked. Natsu immediately shook Cindy's shoulders in panic.

"Cindy! Does something happen to Lucy?" Natsu said in panic as he looked at the younger girl while shaking her. Cindy immediately grabbed Natsu's arms her eyes going wide as she stared up at him. Her eyes to go far off as she confirms her sight. "Cindy!"

" I kept it quiet! So no one knows! Ever since I touched you. I tried to act normal in front of her only to end up crying by myself. The funny thing is I still have to act normal. I don't know how long I can go on." She whispered as she went to look down.

"Cindy. Damn it, Tell me what you saw!" Natsu hissed as he grabbed her face in his hands and made her look up at him.

"She dies…..She will die, Natsu! Lucy is going to die." She cried out in sorrow as she looked away.

"No." Natsu muttered out as he dropped down to the floor losing feeling in his legs. He stared out in horror. She has to be lying. "You're lying!"

"Why the fuck would I lie about this?" Cindy screeched not believing how much he doesn't believe her.

"Because you want to get us together! If you saw my past you know I love her, but can't forgive her! You're Lying! You're lying to help her!" He yelled out at her. Cindy looked at the dense fire dragonslayer in anger her blood boiling as steam rose from her.

"I would never make up a lie like that! It's the truth Natsu! LUCY IS GOING TO DIE!" Cindy yelled in rage as tears went down her face.

"Why are you telling me this! It's a lie! I can't believe you would stoop that low. You are just as bad as your sister in lying! Anyways why should I care?" Natsu growled as he looked at her with sorrow and betrayed eyes.

And with that Cindy's temper snapped. A loud slap echoed the room as Cindy slapped Natsu across the face to shut him up. She glared at him furiously as tears when down her eyes.

"You care! I know you do because you love her. If you want to believe me or not it's you choice. When the day comes that something happens to her. You will regret not listening to me because you are the only one that can save her." Cindy growled out as she got up and walked to the room door. She then looked back at Natsu. "Don't you dare tell her! Or Taiyo!" She said as she walked out slamming the door behind her in anger.

Leaving Natsu alone in his own thoughts.


	10. The fake Dragon Spirit

**Hey guys! Lol I am so glad you liked the last chapter.**

_Gajeel: bitch why do you make Lucy suffer? This will be like the old story you used to write. _

**I want to thank 89niners-best-team-ever, Cecilia Glass,** **LiLyRoSe98, Jennifer, Kairifreak, moocow4me, guest, CupcakeGirl633, and Mirajane S and Erza S for the amazing reviews and sorry I took long to update lol Writer's block ugh it gets the best of us lol well I hope you ..**

_Gajeel: Will you shut the hell up already and get on with the story! _

**That's so mean I was….**

_Gajeel: Yeah yeah blah blah blah sob story ok I get it! No one cares! Just get on with the story….and that way she doesn't talk anymore in her annoying voice I want to say to all readers to review because she takes long because she gets self conscious in thinking that you idiots don't like her story.._

**That's not true!**

_Gajeel: Didn't I tell you to shut the hell up! Now on with the story! REVIEW!_

* * *

_Chapter 9: The fake Dragon Spirit_

"What's wrong with Natsu?" Lucy asked in confusion as she noticed Natsu's foul mood. They walked alongside each other in the city of Magnolia towards the famous guild of Fairy Tail.

Cindy looked at Natsu with a warning look then looks back at her sister with expressionless eyes. Natsu quickly looked away and sighed out. He ran his hands through his pink hair.

"No! Nothing is wrong! I guess the side effects of the train are getting to me!" Natsu chuckled nervously. Lucy looked at her sister through her peripheral vision to notice her sigh in relief. There is something going on.

"Yeah the Troia probably wore off by now." Cindy added in as she shrugged at Lucy. The blonde girl looked at her sister and the man she loves with confusion. Even Cindy is suspicious. "Wow! Magnolia is so pretty!" Cindy said with excited eyes as she looked around in the busy streets of people.

"You look as excited as Lucy was when I first took her to this town." Natsu chuckled softy as he remember the memory on the day they first met. His face quickly turned grave as he remembered what Cindy said in the train about Lucy. He doesn't want to believe it, but he feels in his heart that he needs to protect Lucy. He feels something will happen to her and it would be because of that boy. The small boy that very existence haunts him. Natsu wants so much to run up to her and hold her and kiss her or even go back to old times. But that can never happen. They can never go back to the old times. Lucy stared at Natsu with worry and confusion.

They walked in silence down the street with tension feeling the air around them. Cindy looked around her eyes shining in excitement for being in the town that her sister lives in. Cindy is trying to contain her excitement on how they are going to her sister's guild. Meanwhile Lucy walked in silence to into her own thoughts. She didn't notice the small blonde and orange haired boy running towards them with a smile on his face.

"MOMMY!" He yelled excitedly making them stop in their tracks and stare in shock at Taiyo running towards Lucy. His massive magical power become evident as they felt it in a hard wave. Once the boy jumped on his mom giving her a hug his magical energy became more evident.

"Taiyo! Why are you here?" Lucy said in panic as she looked around in fear then at her sister. Cindy looked at her with a saddened face and nodded. Natsu watched in utter confusion as she disappeared in thin air leaving only a cloud of mist from where she once stood.

"Mommy! I followed you! All by myself!" Taiyo announced as he looked up at his mom proudly.

Lucy looked around in panic as she pulled her son and Natsu to an empty ally near them. Natsu still couldn't take his Onyx eyes off of the oblivious family in front of him. His mind kept wondering if they notice how Taiyo's power is very evident. Natsu still is in shock by how powerful the boy is. He felt fire burned inside him as he got fired up. Natsu wants to challenge the boy so bad now, but he knows Lucy won't approve.

"Taiyo you were supposed to stay with Igneel and the others. They must be worried sick about you! How can you do this when you were told to stay with them! Do you know how much danger you are in now Taiyo being here. I don't have enough magic to seal your powers yet. You could have been captured by the Strigoi! Do you want that!" Lucy practically yelled at the now crying boy. Taiyo looked down tears coming down his eyes then he looked up at Lucy.

"I'm sorry, Mommy! I thought you weren't going to come back! I was scared you would leave me for him and never come back!" Taiyo cried as he pointed at Natsu.

Lucy looked at her son with a guilty then bent down to his level making sure to wipe his tears from his face. She stared into her son's eyes that seemed to flicker in many colors as his emotions and powers come out more. Natsu looked at Lucy then the boy. He witnessed as Lucy hugged her son in a tight hug to calm him, but her own tears coming down.

"Sweetie! I would never leave you! I promise you….I wish I was the one not you!" He heard her whisper as she hugged Taiyo tighter to her. "What am I going to do?"

"Lucy?" Natsu spoke after what seemed like hours of silence between everyone. Lucy looked at him with tears threatening to escape her eyes. His face softens as he looked at her with worry. Natsu couldn't help, but feel like a selfish asshole for how he treated. I mean by just one look in her face you can tell everything she has suffered and continues to suffer because of her son. Taiyo looked up at Natsu angrily mad that the grown ruined his moment with his mom.

"Yeah?" Lucy asked softly as she stared at the fire dragon's worried face. Natsu looked away almost embarrassed not knowing what to say now that he got her attention. He just wanted to see her face. Yeah Natsu Dragneel felt jealous of the small boy, but it's not only that. Natsu couldn't help but feel that Lucy will be in serious danger all because of this boy. Will Lucy even listen when he tells her?

"Where is Cindy?" He asked nervously as he scratched the back of his head. Lucy looked at Natsu confused knowing he is most likely that is really not the reason that he got her attention. Natsu wanted to punch himself in the face. God! Why can't he just grab Lucy and pull her away from Taiyo and tell her that he is putting her in danger…because he is her son that's why. Lucy would never believe it. Nor would she leave her son for him. Natsu sighed again as he ran his hand through his hand in frustration. Ugh so many feelings he can't decipher. What does he do?

"Oh..She evaporated into the air becoming small water particles so she can scan around to make sure everything is ok." Lucy answered as she stood up looking at Natsu with worried eyes. Natsu looked away not wanting her to worry for him. Taiyo just looked up at the pink haired man with eyes full of hatred. "Natsu?"

"Oh?." Natsu said as he moved away, but Lucy stopped him by grabbing his wrist in haste. Natsu stopped and turned to the worried blonde woman. Her honey-brown eyes full of love and concern. Natsu can't take it anymore. He can't stay here with her.

"Natsu? What is wrong? Tell me the truth." Lucy begged as she focused her attention at the distressed dragonslayer.

Taiyo grew angry at the situation by the minute the young boy's eyes flashed in red then back then red again. She walked closer to Natsu ignoring the angered glares from Taiyo. Lucy stared into Natsu's eyes as she lifted her hand to his face. Natsu felt his face get warmer by her touch if that was even possible. Natsu sighed as he slowly lifted his hand and placed it over Lucy's and softly pushes it away from him. He looked down refusing to meet her hurt eyes.

"Luce.. Stay away from him." He whispered out as he continued to look down. All he can hear is her breathing in and out her eyebrow scrunched up in confusion.

"Who?" Natsu looked away. How do you go about to tell the woman you love that her own son is endangering her. Just because Natsu is made at her doesn't mean that he doesn't love her. What Cindy said in the train was right and Natsu now knows it. His feelings are still everywhere though. He doesn't know what to do or what he wants. All he knows now that if he doesn't want anything happen to her because of the boy. "Natsu! Who?" Lucy whispered again mare demanding this time.

"Taiyo." Natsu finally let out as he looked up into her eyes to see her reaction. All her honey brown eyes showed was shock, hurt, and anger. Her eyes still wide with tears wanting to escape.

"What?" Lucy said in disbelief as she backed up a few steps from Natsu. Taiyo immediately got up and grabbed her hand as he glared in rage at Natsu. His eyes turning red now. "Why would you tell me that?"

"Lucy he is will put you in danger! It is best to stay away from him!" Natsu tried to reason as he looked at her, but immediately he felt he chose the wrong words by the way her eyes blazed with ferocity.

"In danger? Are you kidding me Natsu?! He is my son! There is no way in hell I would leave him! How can you even tell me that? I knew the danger I was getting into from the start! I am not a baby no more or even a damsel in distress. I am strong enough to take care of myself and Taiyo. I can't believe you would even say that!" Lucy growled in anger as she poked her finger on Natsu's chest. "Get out of my face!"

"Luc-"

"GO!" Lucy yelled as tears came down her face as she stared at him in anger. Natsu sighed heavily as he mumbled angrily while he walked away. He didn't want to leave her, but he knew it is impossible to try to argue with Lucy now. She is to pissed to be reasoned with. Anyways Natsu doesn't know what she might do to him.

Lucy watched in sadness as Natsu walked away and disappeared from her sight. She knew in her heart he was right about Taiyo. That he was putting her life in danger, but Lucy didn't give a shit. That is her son! Any mother would be willing to die for their son no matter what. Lucy would die for Taiyo to live. The blonde beauty sighed heavily as she ran her hand through her silky hair. She didn't know what her fate was. Or how to make it good. But she knew from the moment she said yes to the dragons that she will risk her life for that small boy. Lucy looked down at her son with caring eyes as she ruffled his yellow and orange hair.

"Mommy? You ok?" Taiyo asked as he grabbed his mom's hand from on top of his head to look at her with wide eyes of concern. Taiyo knew what Natsu was talking about was true. Taiyo knew his mother would do anything for him. He knew that Lucy would risk her life for him. The small boy felt a tear go down his cheek as he felt his chest clench in sadness. He was overcome with a sensation of guilt as he looked up at his mother's sad face. Taiyo knew it was him! It was his fault. Everything is.

"Your power?! I don't have enough energy yet!" Lucy sighed out in frustration. Lucy bit her bottom lip as she thought of what to do. But just as she was about to think of something she felt them. Taiyo seemed to feel the same thing since he looked up at his mother in pure fear. "They found us!" Lucy said wide eyed as she grabbed her son's hand and made a run for it.

They ran into a crowd of people hoping they won't find them, but it was no use. Until Lucy hides Taiyo's power they would always find them. They are powerful and would not stop at nothing. Lucy knew this also. If she didn't think of something soon then they will grab her little boy. Without hesitation Lucy pulled Taiyo behind a building running through the dark alley. The only thing on her mind is saving her boy. Once they were a little off Lucy stopped running and pulled Taiyo in front of her. She bent down to his level putting her hand over his heart. Taiyo's eyes widen in fear knowing what she is doing. They breathed heavily in fear knowing they don't have much time left.

"Taiyo! Listen to me sweetie! When I say run I want you to run as fast as you can and find Natsu! Stay with him! Listen to him! He will protect you!" Lucy said in haste knowing They are not that far behind. Taiyo shook his head no furiously as tears came down his eyes. His power becoming more evident due to him not controlling emotions.

"NOO! Mommy! I won't go!" He sobbed as he grabbed his mom's face. Lucy cried as her heart kept beating in panic her honey brown eyes staring directly into Taiyo's ever changing eyes. All she saw in the depths were pure fear.

"Taiyo! You have to! You know what they will do to you if they catch you!" Lucy cried as she held her son in her arms. She held him tightly as if he would disappear as she did the most dangerous thing that she has ever down.

Tears streamed down her face as she breathed out softly. Her voice came out like silk in a different language as her's and Taiyo's body glowed brightly. An extremely strong force of energy comes out of them. Taiyo panicked as he struggled to pull away, but Lucy only held out tighter to her son as she continued to cast the magic. The wind picked up around them as the darkness brightened.

"NO! MOMMY! YOU CAN'T!" Taiyo cried as he felt his magic being sucked out of him. Lucy just cried softly as she finished the spell. Her body glowed brightly as she pulled back from Taiyo looking at him with a sad smile.

"I have to! You have to live Taiyo. Your life is important to us all. Taiyo ,you have to run. Find Natsu stay with him. Don't tell him what happened to me." Lucy said in panic as she stared at her crying son with panicked eyes. "I transferred your magic into my body. Igneel taught me how to do it in case of emergency. I am ready for this, don't worry. You will get your magic back in two ways. Listen what I tell you. The first way is that if I do the spell over again to give it back.. the second way is that if I am killed."

"NO! MOMMY!" Taiyo cried feeling scared for his mother's life as she tried to explain to him. Lucy pulled her crying son into her arms. "I don't want you to die!"

"Taiyo! We don't have time for this! You have to go and be safe. Natsu will protect you! Once they figure out I am a fake they will try to find you. Taiyo you have to be safe! You have to run and don't look back! No matter what you hear! Do you understand!"

"But- Mo-!"

"DON'T BUT MOMMY ME! NOW RUN! LEAVE ME!" Lucy screamed in fear as she started to see the red eyes of the Strigoi through the darkness.

Taiyo continued to cry as he shook his head no. Lucy grew angry as she put her hand in his face making him disappear from in front of them. She sent him to somewhere safe. The blonde cried as she felt the Strigoi close in on her. She knows they can feel Taiyo's energy in her. They growled in acceptance as they think she is the Dragon Spirit.

The blonde let out one last tear before the darkness completely engulfed her sucking her in to her personal hell.

****************************************************Protecting Dragons***********************************************************

Taiyo appeared in the middle of town looking around in panic as tears came down his eyes. He cried loudly as he screamed his mother's name. He felt weak and lost as he knew he didn't have magic in him. But he can't let them take her. They can't take the only person beside the dragons that stayed by his side no matter what. The only person that protected him and loved him with all her heart. They can't take his mother. But what can he do? He is no position to do anything. He has no magic. He is just like a normal human. Taiyo sobbed loudly as he felt his heart break.

His mom. The one that was always there for him is now gone. It is his entire fault. IT'S ALL HIS FAULT! SHE WILL DIE BECAUSE OF HIM!

Taiyo looked up still sobbing to see the back of a certain pink haired man. Without even a second thought Taiyo ran to the man screaming his name in panic. Natsu turned around in shock as Taiyo launched himself at the fire dragonslayer. Taiyo cried into the shocked Natsu without stopping.

"Taiyo? What's wrong?" Natsu said bewildered as he tried to look around for the blonde beauty that was his mother. The overwhelming fear and panic filled the inside of the dragonslayer as he held onto the crying boy tightly.

"Natsu! They Toook moooommmy!" Taiyo cried as he held tighter. At that exact moment Natsu noticed that Taiyo didn't have any magic in him at all. Natsu's Onyx eyes immediately widen in fear as he figured out what Lucy has done to save her child.

"CINDY! CINDY! DAMN IT, COME OUT ALREADY!" Natsu yelled in anger as he picked up Taiyo in his arms and ran around in panic hoping to look for the red head woman.

"What!" Cindy hissed out as she appeared in front of Natsu and Taiyo. Natsu gasped in shock as he took in her appearance. Her eyes puffy from crying as her body seems to be covered in gashes and blood. She looked like shit. Her right side of her face has a gash that was so bad that her right was closed with dried blood over it. Natsu opened his mouth to say something, but Cindy just stopped him. "I told you that something will happen to her. I told you! So why did you leave her!"

"I didn-" Natsu spoke feeling the need to defend himself as he held the still crying boy in his arms. Taiyo kept repeating over and over in his head that it was his fault.

"YES YOU DID! I SAW EVERYTHING!" Cindy yelled as her honey brown eyes glared at him with ferocity. She stared at him with pure hatred.

"IF YOU SAW EVERYTHING THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP HER! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP THEM? OR EVEN STOP HER FROM TAKING TAIYO'S POWER? DO YOU EVEN FUCKING CARE WHAT THEY ARE GOING TO DO TO HER?" Natsu yelled back as his own tears came down as he envisioned Lucy screaming in terror due to the torture they will give her. He shook his head in fear not wanting to accept it. His eyes burning with fire in them as he stared at the woman in front of him with hatred.

"OF COURSE I CARE! WHY DO YOU THINK I AM LIKE THIS! I TRIED TO STOP THEM, BUT THEY WERE TO STRONG! I BARELY MADE IT OUT OF THERE WITH MY LIFE!" Cindy sobbed out as she narrowed her eyes at Natsu. She couldn't believe that he was blaming her. Where was he?

"Apparently you didn't try hard enough!" Natsu hissed making the red head boil with anger.

"You have no room to talk, fire ass! When you were too busy in your fucking selfpity and personal temper I was fighting to get past the Strigoi, but I couldn't. You have no room to talk because I fucking warned you that something will happen to her, but what do you do? You leave her! If you weren't carrying Taiyo right now I swear I would make you wish you were never in existence. Don't even try to go after her now! She is already long gone with them! You won't find them. It would be a waste of your time and energy." Cindy growled as she turned away from Natsu marching away from them. Her tears kept coming down continuously as she thought of the torture her sister must be going through. Cindy knows you can't change the future she has learned that she is not supposed to get involved. This time she interfered and told Natsu hoping he would stop it, but that dumbass was too stubborn to do anything.

Natsu just stood in silence as he watched Cindy's retreating figure walk away from him. He smelt her tears going down her face as he heard Taiyo sniff in his arms. Natsu turned his head to see the boy face to face. Taiyo looked at Natsu's depressed face with regret. Natsu sighed as he walked towards the only place he knows still carrying the boy.

"Where are we going?" Taiyo whispered out breaking the silence. Natsu sighed yet again.

"The guild." He simply answered as he continued to walk silently while carrying the depressed boy in his arms the whole way. Their hearts going out to the blonde that took her son's place to save his life. They can't do anything now for Cindy was right.

She was gone.

They took her away.

The fake Dragon Spirit.


	11. The Dragonslayer's Mission

**Hey guys! Lol Omg I am so excited for this chapter! Ugh I am so excited lol **

_Gajeel: When Am I coming in! I want to grace these readers with my presence!_

**-.- Ok Gajeel! Just wait! I would like to thank LiLyRoSe98, 1fairytaillover, CupcakeGirl633,** **km28ave, ReianaA, and EchizenRyoma for the reviews of last chapter :D And also to the readers that have been adding my story to their favorites… **

_Gajeel: and now for this chapter….Shut up and don't interrupt. _

**I need to get a new co-host! **** btw I just realized I messed on the title of the chapters lol I am so embaressed that I put 7 twice lol I am starting on the right number now lol sorry**

* * *

_Chapter 11:The dragonslayer's mission _

Master Markov looked out the balcony in worry. He has been staring out for a while now. His dark eyes scanning over the city of Magnolia. He felt it earlier the massive source of energy coming from in the city. He felt it as well did the rest of the guild members. They were all shaken by the powerful energy that came and then vanished. Markov had a theory on who it was, but he was afraid to admit it to himself knowing why she did it. Yes. Markov knows everything about Lucy and her child. He knew of the danger they are in and decided to leave it up to Lucy to decide to tell the guild as he silently watched her. I mean did she really think that she can fool the Master of Fairy Tail. Markov scoffed out loud at the very thought as he ran his hand through his white hair sadly. He silently hoped that his theory wasn't true.

Then just as if to confirm his thoughts the guild doors opened softly showing a sullen fire dragonslayer holding a gloomy Taiyo in his hands on one side as a woman no one recognized at all was leaning against him on his other side. The woman looked like Lucy except she had tan skin and short red hair. The mysterious woman leaning on Natsu looked completely worn out as her body supported deep cuts and bruises.

"Mira! Get her to the infirmary now!" Master Markov yelled seriously snapping the guild members out of their state of shock. Mira quickly went and took the mysterious woman from Natsu.

"I can walk!" Cindy hissed angrily not liking being treated like this. She was tough she could handle it. Damn she is so embarrassed with herself. After she walked away from Natsu the toll of the injuries and stress finally took place making her collapse in the middle of the street. When she awoke Natsu was carrying her towards the guild on his back. She remembered the look on his face as she yelled at him to let her go. He looked so worried about her. She doesn't understand why. After much argument Natsu put her down only on the condition that she leans on him for support.

"No you can't!" Natsu said seriously glaring at Cindy as he kept his hands on her arms. He couldn't believe how bad they hurt her. She didn't even show it when they were fighting in the middle of the street. Natsu looked at Cindy sadly knowing the red head is so much like her sister in many ways. Lucy..Ugh how can he be so stupid? Natsu just wanted to grab everything and break it while he searches for her. He couldn't do it right away because he had to find a way to keep Taiyo here. "Now go with Mira! She will help you!"

"You have no right to tell me what to do!" Cindy growled in rage. Her honey brown eyes narrowed as they seemed to have blue swirling in them.

"Please go! I can't have you dying because of your injuries." Natsu sighed tired of everything. Cindy looked at him in shock as she looked down. She was in bad shape too bad to be fighting. She needs to heal herself now. Natsu watched in relief as the stubborn dragonslayer silently nodded finally letting Mira help her walk to the infirmary. It looks more like Mira was dragging her limp body towards the infirmary.

"Natsu? Who is that?" Lisanna asked finally breaking the awkward silence in the guild. Everyone stared at Natsu with a worried face wondering the same as well as to where Lucy was. They watched as Natsu breath in and out in exhaustion.

"Lucy's sister, Cindy!" He simply said as he looked up at them.

"WHAT!" The guild erupted in shock as they stared at the pink haired man in disbelief.

"That has to be a lie! Lucy is an only child." Erza spoke as she stared at Natsu in disbelief.

"Yeah! She told us after the phantom attack that she was." Gray said.

"He telling the truth." Gajeel and Wendy said at the same time in shock as they and everyone else looked at Natsu in shock.

"How?" Levi asked in confusion. Natsu looked down not knowing if it was safe to tell them especially since he doesn't know if the Strigoi are still in town or not. He doesn't want to risk their safety. Natsu immediately felt a pang of regret as he realized that this is what Lucy must have felt when she was here. Oh how he wished he could turn back time and stayed with her instead of pissing her off and leaving her alone with Taiyo like that.

Master Markov looked down at everyone knowing it was not safe to be talking about this here. Master walked down stairs under the watchful eyes of the guild members. Everyone watched curiously in silence as he walked up to Natsu letting his arm gently touch his arm. Natsu looked down at Master with tears threatening to escape.

"You took in a lot boy. I can see you tried to cope with it, but now I am going to be selfish and ask you to cope with it some more. Now is she…." Master asked his voice cracked almost afraid to ask. Natsu looked at the elderly man with a sad smile knowing what he wanted to ask. Natsu isn't even the least bit surprised that Master knows. You can never keep anything from him.

"No…but they have her. Master? What will they do to her?" Natsu watched in horror as Master sighed looking away.

"Nothing good!"

"Then I must go get her!" Natsu yelled not caring anymore about the audience of the guild members around him. He turned sharply to go out the door to go and search for Lucy, but before he reached the door Master extend his arms out blocking the door. Natsu stopped looking at the large hands in front of him blocking his way. He then turned to the Master to glare.

"You will get yourself killed if you like that, you idiot! You can't just charge recklessly to them without thinking of the consequences. You saw what they did to the other dragonslayer. You won't survive going there alone. She is lucky to get away alive." Master yelled sadly. The guild members watched in sadness as they felt the atmosphere thickening.

Gajeel just kept his eyes glued on the young boy crying. Gajeel couldn't help, but glare at the small boy knowing it was all his fault.

"So I am supposed to stand here knowing they are probably torturing her to death!" Natsu yelled as he finally let out his frustration he was holding in. Master just looked at him sadly.

"She did this for a reason, Natsu. To protect the boy. You must respect her wishes. Don't let her go through all that vain. You're her only hope…She can't have you dying because of her. She trusted the safety of the boy to you." The Master spoke. Natsu looked at the Master with sadden eyes knowing he speaks the truth. Master sighed in relief upon seeing Natsu's understanding face as he returned his hands to normal. He looked around to see the guild members looking at him waiting for an explanation. "All of you come with me! We cannot discuss this matter here it's not safe." He said walking away towards a door that leads to the bottom of the guild. Markov turned around to see the guild members look at him with confusion. "What are all you idiots standing there for? Come..Mira you to! The girl can heal herself just fine!" Markov yelled as he opened the door already stepping inside.

The guild members followed their master quietly down to the basement of Fairy Tail. They all looked at their Master with curious eyes not liking the situation that is going on at all. Markov finally came to the white door that they must enter. Everyone stared at the Master with confusion for they never seen that door before in the guild. Master Markov sighed and entered through the door motioning for the members to follow him. Once all the members of Fairy Tail entered the white door closed behind them and the dark room lit up by floating candles in the air. Everyone stared around in wonder at the large room feeling the overwhelming magic around them.

"I created this room after I figured out what happened to Lucy! I wanted her to use it to tell all of you. I was going to tell her about it when she came back, but it looks like she won't be able to. It is safe to talk here. They won't find or hear us. I put up holograms upstairs of the members so if someone were to enter they won't notice we aren't really there. " Master breathed out sadly.

"Master your scaring us! What is going on?" Mira spoke as she moved towards the small stage that Markov stood on looking at his family in sadness. The guild member's mumbled in agreement.

"What is wrong with Lucy?" Erza said now worried about the whole situation and pissed about the secrecy.

"Before we talk about Lucy there is something you should know!" Natsu said as he walked with Taiyo up on the small stage in front of the guild members. Taiyo looked up at Natsu sadly almost asking if he is sure. Natsu silently nodded his head at the boy.

"I am not an orphan." Taiyo spoke shocking everyone in silence. He was afraid to tell everyone this. The dangers out there. The fact that they will now know that his mother someone that everyone at this guild held so dear is being tortured now because of him. "My real mother's name is Lucy from Fairy Tail. I have no father." His voice cracked a little because his thoughts kept going back to his mother.

"How is that possible?" Levi muttered out in confusion as everyone looked at Taiyo in shock.

"I'll explain the rest." Natsu said putting his hand on Taiyo's shoulder's almost in comfort. The guild members listened intently as Natsu started to explain the events he went through for the past couple days.

Natsu started when he talked to Gajeel outside the guild. The guild members felt guilty as Natsu told them how angry he was that they didn't seem to care for Lucy's odd behavior in the beginning. Everyone watched in sadness and confusion as Natsu expressed everything he went through and what he learned. When he talked about the dragons and how he saw them they had to get a couple guild members to restrain Gajeel. Then Natsu and Gajeel argued back and forth about it. Then what hit everyone hard was when Natsu explained about the dragon fruit and what Taiyo really is. He kept going to the events that happened today with Lucy. Taiyo looked down while crying as everyone stared at him. Gajeel immediately got out of the guild of the guild members and marched right up to Taiyo smacking the small boy across the face. Natsu was the first to react by punching Gajeel across the face sending him flying.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, GAJEEL!" Natsu yelled in rage as he went to Taiyo's aid helping the small boy up.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME? WHAT ABOUT YOU, NATSU? THAT BOY CAUSED HIS OWN MOTHER TO BE CAPTURED ABOUT POSSIBLY TORTURED TO DEATH! YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU WOULD PROTECT HER FROM WHATEVER EVEN IF THAT MEANT THAT MONSTER OF A BOY!" Gajeel growled furiously as he glared at the crying Taiyo with hatred. "IT'S HIS FAULT SHE HAD TO KEEP OUR FATHER'S FROM US! I DON'T BLAME BUNNYGIRL COMPLETELY! HE IS AT FAULT TO!"

"Enough! Don't start a fight here!" Master finally spoke sullenly as he looked at Gajeel and Natsu with a glare. "I know a lot of questions are going through your minds now. You must think how Lucy cannot believe in her family. Your most likely even mad at me for not saying anything, but you must understand the difficultly of this situation. Think what Lucy went through and suffered through to protect all of us. Those creatures called the Stridows will not hesitate to kill to get information. They will even torture you to the point where you wished you could die. Now she left us to take care of her son while she takes his place for now until they are done with her. Put yourself in her situation would you be able to have as much of strength and courage to do all that. You all saw how this secret was slowly killing her. So before you go blaming fingers at someone because you are hurt deeply know that she was hurt also. Know that she felt she had no choice to protect us and her son."

"So what do you propose we do?" Erza spoke finally breaking the silence from the guild members. They all mumbled their concerns as some even silently cried. Of course they were hurt beyond belief.

While Master talked the guild members no one noticed the Fire and Iron dragonslayer exiting the room silently. Natsu made sure before he walked out the door with Gajeel that Taiyo didn't notice them. He wants the boy to stay there knowing that boy would do something stupid. Both Dragonslayer's took a last look at their guild members sadly not knowing if they will come back alive. Natsu looked at Gajeel to see his face in hard line of rage as they walked side by side each other. Both of them thinking of the same thing. Both having the same mission in their heads.

"Going after Lucy?" Cindy spoke making the boys stop and turn to her in shock. She was sitting on the bar counter waiting for them with the Sky dragonslayer next to her who just returned from her mission.

Cindy knew what they were planning before they even knew. So when she saw Wendy walk in the guild with a confused expression she convinced the sky dragonslayer to help her completely heal herself. Wendy agreed immediately feeling as if she could trust the red head. While they did the healing Cindy touched Wendy's forehead telling her everything through memories. Everything about Taiyo, the dragons, and Lucy. While she did this Cindy felt sadden for Wendy started to cry from the overwhelming emotions in her. Wendy felt sadden yet betrayed towards Lucy about what she went through. She felt betrayed for Lucy knew about the dragons and didn't say anything.

"Wendy! When did you get back?" Natsu asked in shock as he hugged the young girl who he hasn't seen in years. She has gotten a lot taller and mature. Now she looks just like her Edolas counterpart except this Wendy was still a sweet little girl on the inside.

"Just now. Cindy-san explained everything to me about Lucy-san. …Natsu are you ok?" Wendy asked feeling worried about Natsu. Wendy knew since she was young how Natsu felt about Lucy. She knew this was most likely tearing him apart in the inside. Natsu pulled back from Wendy to look down at her sadly only nodding softly.

"As much as this reunion is sweet, but I want to get moving." Gajeel spoke as his eyes kept trained on the door. Natsu nodded to Gajeel and went to walk with him. They walked towards the guild doors with determination and revenge written on their face.

"Wait! We are going to!" Cindy yelled as she and Wendy ran to catch up to them.

"No way! After what they almost did to you! I don't think so! I can't risk you both getting hurt!" Natsu shook his head no as he stared at Cindy right in the eyes. He didn't want them to get hurt at all. This was only a mission for him, but Gajeel wants to go. The truth was Gajeel wanted to go to save Lucy that way he can yell the shit out of her for hiding the dragons from him.

"Look Natsu! I know how they are so I have experience. Beside we are stronger together than separate. I want to rescue my sister just as much as you do. I hate the fact she is going through this now. I don't even want to picture it. Please. I can't just stay here and wait. I would keep thinking you guys died. Anyways trust me when I say we would be stronger together." Cindy spoke almost begging the fire dragonslayer. Natsu studied the young girls with a skeptic look as they begged him with their eyes.

"Fine! But when Gajeel or I yell at you to go and make a run for it! You better haul your ass's and run without looking back. And no protests. Understood?"

"Yes!" Wendy and Cindy said at the same time with a serious expression. They felt themselves sigh in relief thanking the stars that Natsu and Gajeel agreed to let them go. Because face it. Knowing these two idiots they would get themselves killed for just running in fighting without knowing where to go.

The four dragonslayers walked out the guild with determination as their minds went out to the blonde woman. Wondering if she is safe. Wondering if she is ok.

"Don't worry, Luce! We're coming to get you!" Natsu whispered out into the afternoon sky.

***************************************************Protecting Dragons************************************************************

In a dark lifeless cellar filled with the stench of death laid a tired blonde woman on the floor. Her blonde hair seemed dull as well as tangled in multiple knots due to the dried blood. Her face, body, and clothes seemed to be in shreds covered in blood and deep gashes. She breathed heavily as she looked down at the ground with her lifeless honey brown eyes. She knew she had to stay strong. She had to survive this. The energy in her body was held in by a powerful spell that the Stridows did by injecting a thick needle with a chemical through her spine. The chemical paralyzed her body completely only letting her breath in and out and move her eyes. She knew the torture wasn't done yet. This was just the beginning. The blonde sighed out softly in relief as she felt it was worth it because she saved her son. He could live to see another day now.

Just as the blonde was about to close her eyes again the cellar door slammed open. The heavy footsteps of the monsters that has done this torture to her can be heard around her as they lifted her lifeless body up in the air. Silent tears went down the blonde's eyes for she knew she will suffer more torture. More painful than what she has already been through. Like I said this was just the beginning. For they are just only still making she is the Dragon Spirit. And once they are sure they will rip her heart out during a ceremony while she is still alive.

So far the tests were going on positive.

Lucy didn't have much time left. For either she will die by their hands or by her heart giving out because of the extensive and gruesome tortures they do to her.

This was her Nightmare.


	12. few hours left

**Hey guys sorry it's been to long? How is everything? I know your probably upset that I have taken to long to update..I have graduation soon so I am fighting to put up my grades …sorry…but I did promise myself that I will finish this story no matter what…**

_Erza: You better finish it! Or I will have to take necessary measures. *threatens*_

**ERZA! *shakes in fear* I am sorry I am sorry! I will I promise *gets on knees crying* **

_Erza: *ignores* Thanks to whynotwhynot, ReianaA, leoslady4ever, Natsu kiss Lucy, CupcakeGirl633, Sabrinax07, icefox94, and PokemonSky1999 for the great reviews of last chapter. We have read them all and enjoyed them. I am glad you all like this story. Please continue to tell us what you think of the story. And tell us if you would like me to take care of the author personally with her lateness *cracks knuckles*_

**Please don't agree to that *cries***

* * *

_Chapter 12: Few hours left _

"Where are we going?" Gajeel spoke breaking the silence between the dragonslayers. They've been walking in silence on the road that leads out of Magnolia. They have already been walking for a couple hours in silence following behind the red haired dragonslayer. Natsu and Wendy wondered the same thing as Gajeel as they stared at Cindy. The red head girl turned to look at them with a sullen face.

"The road to the Strigoi's hideout is a hard one. It isn't easy to find or to pass through. Not only that, but once we get there we will face an enemy like no other." Cindy spoke sullenly as she rubbed her arms slowly. Her memories going back to when she encountered them in attempt to save Lucy. "We need a plan and more help."

"What do you mean more help? We can do this on our own!" Natsu retorted almost angered. "We don't have time to get help. We need to save her now before it's too late."

"Natsu! We won't be too late, Trust me! Two more people will meet us on the way and join us." Cindy hissed.

"We don't need more help! We can handle this ourselves!"

"Stop being a stubborn ass, Natsu! They are going to come with us to help whether you like it or not! Remember I can see your future!"

"Who are they?" Wendy let out curiously as her dark eyes searched the red heads. Gajeel stared at the red head also he couldn't help, but feel annoyed by her. Cindy pissed him off for some reason.

"They are dragonslayers like us!" Cindy answered. Truthfully she didn't want to tell them who the two dragonslayer were for she knew they will refuse. Especially Natsu.

"Who are they!" Gajeel growled knowing she is keeping something from them. Cindy stared right at the iron dragonslayer with an annoyed expression. She senses so much of Metallica in him. She knew Gajeel didn't trust her.

"We are almost there!" Cindy mumbled ignoring Gajeel's question. She came to a silent stop once a town came into view. The dragonslayer's looked forwards towards the busy port town in wonder. "We need to get some supplies here, but be on alert!"

"Why?"

"We are near the Strigoi hideout so my guess is that there are a lot of them in town. They are smart and perceptive so they will question why there are so much dragonslayer's here." Cindy sighed out annoyed about all the questions she had to answer. They looked at her understanding as they walked towards the town.

"What do we do then?" Wendy asked in worry as she looked at Cindy with big eyes. Cindy bit her bottom lip in frustration. She knows there are plenty of Strigoi in town for they are preparing for the ceremony.

"Split up? Yeah split up! Natsu , You go with Wendy. And I will go with Gajeel." Cindy spoke shocking the group. Her eyes were trained on the iron dragonslayer hoping this will be a good time they could talk.

"You sure that will work?" Wendy voiced oblivious to the situation between the other dragonslayers.

Gajeel and Natsu just stared in silence the whole time why Cindy spoke to Wendy. Their eyes narrowed with suspicion. The iron dragonslayer then moved closer to the pink haired man to speak.

"Natsu, I don't trust her!" Gajeel let out softly only low enough for him and Natsu to hear. "She is hiding something from us."

"Yeah. I can sense she is hiding something from us, but I do trust her." Natsu responded as he looked at the iron dragonslayer. "She is the only thing we got to save Lucy. She knows more about the Strigoi than we do and she knows where they have Lucy."

"I am not buying the psychic freak act though."

"That's actually true. I don't know how, but it is. Trust me everything is too complicated now."

"Well it better be cleared up soon when we get Lucy or I will seriously beat it out of someone."

"Alright! So we will split up and meet back in the center of the town next to the Falcon Fountain. You won't notice the Strigoi near you for they can shape shift. Don't attract attention to yourselves!" Cindy spoke out looking right at Natsu in the eyes. The pink haired man sighed out as he rolled his eyes at the girl. "If something happens don't fight them. The Strigoi are too strong to take on by yourself so don't be an idiot. Now if anyone were to ask you are on a mission and just stopped by the town to pick up supplies."

"So much shit to just to go into town." Gajeel muttered annoyed.

"Ok! Meet at the fountain in an hour ok!" Cindy spoke signaling for them to split up.

She watched in silence as Natsu and Wendy walked into the lively town leaving her alone with Gajeel. She sighed out loud softly as she walked to get the things she needs to get. Gajeel followed behind her silently studying her. They walked through the lively town silently as they entered a couple magic shops and getting things.

"What the hell is all this for?" Gajeel finally asked as he motioned to the backpack filled with magical things that Cindy is carrying.

"Precaution. I mean it when I say we are going to face an enemy like no other. We might not make it out alive. We are just going in to get my sister then getting out. We will face them another day."

"Why can't we take them now? We can handle it! Why not finish them off now!"

"Because we are to weak now! If we go in now and decided to take matters to our own hands we will all die then they will proceed to go to Lucy and killing her in the most painful way imagine. Then after that they will track down Taiyo and kill him in the same way as his mother. Finally they will go hunt down the dragons so there is no more hope for humanity! " Cindy yelled in his face. Gajeel stood in shock as he stared at her. He knows he doesn't trust her, but he knows she is telling the truth.

"How do you think we get in and out without dying then?" Gajeel asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. They walked towards the fountain since they finished getting what they need to get. People past by them quietly going on with their lives.

"I have some magic amulets that we can use to sneak in and out without being noticed. If something does happen and we are noticed we just need to get Lucy and run out." She let out a tired sigh as she ran her hand through her hair. "I know you don't trust me, but you're gonna have to. It's probably uncomfortable for you to do that now, but we have to trust each other to survive this and save my sister."

"You act like you know so much shit about me. It pisses me off so shut up before I punch you!" Gajeel grumbled annoyed now at her. Cindy just rolled her eyes at him as she kept in her laughter. He is so much like Metallica.

They reached the fountain in silence with still a few minutes to spare. The fountain was beautiful made from white glittering tiles with a falcon at the top. Pure clear water poured out from under the falcon towards the bottom pool. Cindy watched it in fascination before she and Gajeel sat down awkwardly on the bench waiting for Natsu and Wendy. Cindy bit the inside of her mouth getting more nervous by the minute she knows the other two are going to be here any minute. She isn't talking about Wendy and Natsu.

"Cindy! Gajeel!" Natsu yelled as he ran up to them with Wendy behind him. The two dragonslayers looked up from the bench at the fire and sky dragonslayer with a questioning look at the food they were holding.

"I thought you guys would be hungry." Wendy muttered out embarrassed. Her blue hair shined in the sun as it hung down to her waist loosely. Cindy noticed a couple men stared at the blunette as they passed by. Wendy is a beautiful girl why wouldn't they? Cindy and Gajeel muttered a thank you as they dug into the food. "Ne? Cindy-san?"

"Yeah?" Cindy answered with her mouth full of food. Gajeel and Natsu looked at her with a disgusted face. "Don't show me that face! You eat like pigs to!"

"What's the bag for?"

"Some supplies we need to help us on our journey. Now we need to leave before the They take notice that we are together." Cindy spoke in alarm as she stood up. Natsu looked at Gajeel to only have the Iron dragonslayer shrug as if not to ask.

Natsu studied the red head as she walked ahead with Gajeel and Wendy behind her. They walked silently and quickly towards the docks. The dragonslyers couldn't help stare at Cindy's back curiously and with lost looks. She keeps going places and doing things without telling them.

"What are we doing here?" Natsu spoke once they all stopped in front of a small wooden boat. He is starting to get really annoyed with the red head for she isn't saying anything about anything. "And tell us everything! I am getting tired of your games. We are in this together to help Lucy. Now you have to tell us everything"

"Not here! Inside the boat!" Cindy said in alarm as she looked around with panicked eyes. They looked at Cindy unsure as she sighed out. She was fine just a minute ago. Now her honey brown eyes are filled with panic as she frantically pushed them inside the cabin of the boat.

"What the hell is going on? Talk now before I make you!" Gajeel yelled as he grabbed Cindy by the collar of her trench coat slamming her against the cabin door. Cindy let out a gasp up on the impact as her hands flew up to clutch Gajeel's.

"Gajeel! Stop!" Natsu growled as he pushed Gajeel away from Cindy. The pink haired man stood in the middle of them with his arms out to keep them both from launching at each other.

"Why the hell you taking her side? She made us go everywhere today then doesn't tell us shit expect for stupid ass mumbo jumbo! Is she even a dragonslayer? Does she even want to save Lucy?" Gajeel yelled. His dark eyes burning with ferocity at the red head who just stared back with challenging eyes.

"Didn't I tell you that you have to trust me, dumbass! I want to save my sister just as much as all of you because I have seen what they will do to her and it scares me. As for being a dragonslayer I am happy to show you proof." Cindy threatened as her arms seemed to be engulfed in water. Gajeel grinned evilly at the younger girl as he turned his arms into iron.

"Let's go shortie!" He sneered enjoying her annoyed expression.

"Bring it, Dumpster Trash!" She hissed.

Gajeel growled in annoyance as he charged at her. Cindy immediately pushed Natsu out of the way to finally hit the annoying Iron dragonslayer. Natsu let out a shout for them to stop while Wendy quickly ran to the middle of them. Her patience now gone.

"Stop!" Wendy yelled as she pushed air out of her hands hitting Gajeel and Cindy. They both flew in the air upon the impact slamming against the wall on opposite sides. Gajeel and Cindy let out a pained grunt as their bodies fell to the floor. "Sorry!"

"What the hell! Wendy!" Gajeel yelled once he got up. He rubbed his head in pain preparing himself for the coming headache.

"I just wanted you guys to stop fighting!"

"Wendy is right! You guys need to stop fighting. This lack of trust isn't getting us anywhere!" Natsu spoke up. He moved to help the groaning red head up. Apparently she hit her head roughly against the wood. Cindy gasped in shock while Natsu grabbed both of her hands looking right into her honey brown eyes. "Please! I just want to save Lucy! I am tired of all this. Please help us save Lucy as fast as we can. No more holding stuff in."

"I want to save her to." Cindy sighed. Maybe she was being ridiculous about all this secrecy, but she had to. "Aish!" Cindy yelled frustrated as she rubbed her head. She couldn't help, but feel frustrated with herself. God what is she doing? She is acting like an idiot here while they are doing unspeakable things to Lucy. "Ok! Look! Right now we are going to hijack this ship! The other two dragonslayers are going to use it to go on a mission. Once they get here we will pose as the captain and the crew of the ship then once we are a good distance in the ocean we will reveal ourselves to them."

"Why the hell do we have to do all that shit for them to come?" Gajeel growled. "Bull shit! We don't need them!" Gajeel yelled as he moved towards the door. Before Gajeel even got close to the door a wall of ice appeared in front of him blocking his way. Wendy gasped in shock while Natsu tried to calm the flaming red head.

"I already told you earlier, metal head! We need all the help we can get or we all will die! Now you all want me to tell you everything so I will! But I am not going to do it if you're going to be stubborn ass's and not listen to everything I have to say!" Cindy hissed. Her honey brown eyes glaring right at Gajeel. "I know you don't trust me and you want to kick my ass right now, but you're gonna have to suck it up! I know the way I went about this wasn't smart, but remember I have seen it all. I have a lot in my head from all this. I have to think of a plan on how we can save my sister without any of us dying. Because after we save Lucy we have to go to the dragon's immediately."

"We are going to see them?" Wendy muttered out all of sudden getting nervous and excited to see her dragon mother after so many years.

"That was the plan , Cindy, and I were supposed to come down to take you to them, but…" Natsu said. He couldn't even finish the sentence. He couldn't believe he let her slip out his fingers like that. He should have stayed.

"It was all that stupid kid's fault." Gajeel growled angrily. "When I get my hands on him.."

"Shut the hell up!" Cindy yelled tears coming down her eyes. "Don't you dare blame that child for all already blames himself enough for everything. Do you know that boy cries his heart out when he is by himself. He has Lucy's personality on keeping everything to make other's happy, but now. Now that his mother got taken because of him and he has no magical power in him. Now the pain he feels inside in unimaginable. He worked so hard to try to make his mother happy. Taiyo seriously thought that she was depressed because he was born."

"How do you know all this?" Wendy asked. She couldn't help, but feel worried for the boy. Every time she saw him he was always laughing and smiling. Just like his mother. Natsu looked down in sadness as he took in Cindy's words. Taiyo's face when he ran to him crying haunted his mind. That boy. He holds so much pain in his heart. More pain than a normal boy his age shouldn't hold.

"I caught him trying to kill himself a couple months back. I remembered when I stopped him he just cried out. He yelled that if he was gone then Lucy wouldn't be so sad anymore. That his mom will be happy because she doesn't have to lock her heart." Cindy sadly spoke. She looked down remembered the memory of that day. How the small boy opened up to her telling her everything. The way he held on too her while he cried. "Never blame that child. He already blames himself enough." Cindy spoke softly. Gajeel looked at the girl expressionless not wanting to show her that she got to him.

"Cindy? Who are the dragonslayer's? Why do we have to be away from land to tell them?" Natsu asked going back to the problem at hand.

"We have to be away from land because I know they will start a fight with us. Now we need the boat anyways to go to our destination to save Lucy. You see even though the Strigoi hideout is near it is through a cave. The best way for us to go through is the underwater passage." Cindy explained. The gang sad down on nearby crates and cabin beds listening in. "I don't want to say the rest of the plan until we convince the other dragonslayers. One of them I can easily convince the other one is in your hands because if I try to convince him I will kill him without a doubt."

"Do you know them?"

"Yeah! I met them when I was young. I occasionally talk to them when I leave the dragon realm."

"Who are they?" Gajeel asked. Cindy sighed as she ran her hands through her hair.

"Rogue and Sting." Cindy let out in a sigh. And almost as if on cue voices and footsteps can be heard on the boat. "They're here!"

*************************************************Protecting Dragons**************************************************************

"Ah!" Lucy gasped out in pain as they threw her worn out body into the dark lifeless rock walled room. Her body slammed against the cold wall then landed on the floor in a loud thud. The blonde breathed out in pain as tears slipped down her eyes. If only she could move.

"All the tests came back positive!" A dark husky breathed out in the darkness behind her. She could see 3 sets of red eyes look at her with excitement. Lucy's heart beating faster in fear.

"Now we can finally do the ceremony. Ah the search is finally over. The master will be pleased with his feast tomorrow of her heart." They laughed darkly. Their laughs echoing through Lucy's ears.

Haven't they done enough torture to her already? Now they are laughing in front of her face. These bastards. Lucy just let the tears go down her eyes knowing she can't do anything. Her fate ends tomorrow. Her body and soul will rest in peace. She won't feel the pain that is currently surging through her body anymore. Today their final test was sticking iron rods through her body to her bones and electrifying her body from the inside out. She doesn't remember how long her voice screamed in agony before she blacked out with her body smoking. Personally she believes they only did that for fun not for the tests.

"What are you doing?" A new voice growled out in rage as a smack echoed the room. The Strigoi's laughs ceasing. The blonde's eyes looked towards the dark opened door to see another set of red eyes looking at her. "The master wants to do the ceremony now. He can't wait any longer." Lucy's eyes widen in fear. No she thought she at least had more time. "Bring the dragon spirit to the master's chamber now!"

Lucy heard the other three Strigoi grunt in agreement. She heard their feet slam against the ground while they came closer. Her tears coming down as her heart continue to beat in fear. She felt their claws lift her up in the air as one of the Strigoi slung her almost lifeless body over his hard scalely shoulder. The monster's laughed at her tears as they walked. This is it. In a couple hours she will be no more, but before she goes she will go through the agony of having her heart ripped out of her chest. Lucy's vision kept going in and out due to her being worn out as flashes of torches along the rock wall went in her mind. She couldn't help, but wonder if she let her body die now she won't have to feel the pain. But knowing these demons they will torture her back to life with the electricity. She wants to cry out, but why should she? No one is coming to save her. No one can. She has to accept her fate in order to save her son. His magical power is in her and once she dies they will go back to him hopefully by they are all safely in the dragon realm.

"Set her body there!" One of the voices yelled echoing loudly through the room. Lucy felt her body slam against a hard cold table. The clinks of metal coming together echoed as they chained her hands to the table. Her arms and legs extended out. She leaned her head down not having the energy to lift it up. "Everyone move away! The master wants to make sure it's her before we start."

A loud roar echoed the room as the stomps of a giant coming closer echoed the blonde's ears. Lucy lifted her head weakly towards the roar to only widen her eyes in horror. She couldn't believe her eyes as she stared right at the giant head and white eyes.

"Acnologia!" She let out in fear. Her voice cracked due to her dry throat.

The large dark dragon let out a roar as if answering to his name. His head came closer looking at her in the eyes. His breathe hitting her face. Lucy breathed heavily in panic as the air around her immediately smelled of death. She knew about this horrible dragon from the books she read over the years about the dragons. About how this terrorizing dragon used to be a man who craved power more than his own humanity. The dragon looks different now from the pictures in the books. The dragon looks as if he is coming down to his last days. It could be the fact due to that he used to be mortal.

Acnologia swung his head from side to side looking at the terrified beat up blonde chained to the table. She looks as if she can die any second now, but she saw the dragon life went into her eyes. The dragon wanted to laugh for he knew it was because she was scared. Acnologia lifted his finger towards her body. He needs to make sure they got the right one. He can't wait anymore. His days are too numbered. The dark dragon punctured his long claw into Lucy's ribs making her scream out in anguish. Her screams echoing around sounding like music to the dragon's ears. He moving his claw deeper making her scream out louder at her torture. Then he felt it from inside her. The pure energy of the dragon spirit flowing through her. Acnologia let out a roar in satisfaction as he pulled out his claw from the blonde's body. Tears went down her eyes as blood poured down her wound down her body. The dragon can't have that. He can't have her dying before the ceremony. He needs to eat her heart while it's still beating by the ceremony.

The caves echoed with the blondes cries of torment as the cave lit up due to the dragon letting out his blue fire to burn her wound shut. The Strigoi let out excited roars while they got ready for the ceremony for their master.

Lucy only has a few hours left now.


	13. Items in the bag

_Gajeel: HEY! Yeah I am talking to you! Don't fucking Ignore me and scroll down….I swear don't you dare…I am talking pay attention to me. _

_Levi: Gajeel it is not helping if you yell at them. _

_Gajeel: Well they should pay attention to me_

_Levi: *rolls eyes* Where is lilmissshortie1_

_Gajeel: She went on a long awaited vacation because she didn't update fast enough *evil smile*_

_Levi: *realizes what he did..Gasps* I'm getting Erza *runs away*_

_Gajeel: Let me hurry before that demon comes…Thanks to cutey650kuto, ReianaA, CupcakeGirl633, Skymaiden777, and whynotwhynot for the reviews….The rest of you that liked, read, and favorites the story thanks to.._

_Erza: *comes running* GAJEEL! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE AUTHOR_

_Gajeel: Shit!*runs away with Erza chasing him* REVIEW!_

* * *

_**Chapter 13: Items in the bag**_

Cindy walked out the cabin door with a sigh. The rest of the dragonslayer's agreed to come out once they feel as if they are far out in the water. To make sure she will stomp her foot down hard to let them know. That was the only solution for them for Gajeel and Natsu refused to disguise themselves to trick them. Once outside Cindy let her body steam out becoming part of the water particles in the air so Sting and Rogue can't see her as she releases the ship from its hold on the dock.

"Where is the damn captain?" Sting yelled in frustration as he kicked a wooden barrel down. The barrel slammed down and rolled across the deck. Rogue looked at his partner and sighed at his stupidity.

"Why must you kick the barrel? Dumbass!" Rogue said as he looked around. His eyes widen in surprise as he noticed the boat moving away from the dock. "What the hell? What did you do?"

"What do you mean?" Sting asked looking at his angry partner in confusion then around him. Stings eyes widen in shock upon seeing what his partner was so upset about. "What the hell the boat is moving!" Sting exclaimed.

"No Shit, dumbass! Now what did you do?" Rogue exclaimed.

Cindy watched the scene from the sky with amusement as the boat floated out into the vast river. She knew it was like those idiots to fight about something like this. She continued to watch as they argued back and forth about why the boat is moving out into sea without a captain. Cindy laughed as the two dragonslayers started to wrestle now. They are idiots. Finally having enough of watching Cindy let herself come back to the ship materializing back to her normal body on the deck. She stretched her arms and legs out moaning in delight because she no longer water particles in the air.

"Hey idiots!" She yelled earning the attention from the fighting dragonslayers. Sting and Rogue looked at their longtime friend in shock not believing she is there. Their mouths hanging open. "Close your mouths or you'll catch flies." Cindy laughed.

"Cindy! What are you doing here?" Sting yelled in excitement as he ran to the laughing red head picking her up and spinning her around in his arms. Cindy laughed along with her blonde friend holding her. They have always been so close since they met a few years ago. Every time he and Rogue visited the town of Ember she always left the dragon's realm to visit them. "Damn how long has it been?"

"Like a year already! Oh hey Rogue!" Cindy said awkwardly waving to the silent dark haired man. Rogue studied her with suspicion as he nodded his head at her in acknowledgement. Cindy rolled her eyes at him knowing he is suspicious of her.

"Cindy? What are you doing here? And where is our captain?" Sting asked. He set the red head back down on her feet softly. He knew that the red head has never left the town of Ember. He never knew why? Sting remembered the last time he saw her he tried to convince her to go with him, but she told him she can never leave the city. Then it hit him. "Where is Lucy?"

"She has been captured by the Strigoi not to long ago. We are on our way to save her now. Sting will you please help us. Please you know I would never ask for help from anyone unless it was really necessary." Cindy whispered out as she held onto Sting's furry vest looking down. Tears threatening to come out of her eyes just thinking about what her sister is going through.

"Us?" Rogue asked making them notice he was there. Cindy quickly pulled away from Sting looking around cautiously making sure they were a good ways from land.

"Where are Lector and Frosch?" Cindy asked noticing the absence of their companions.

"At the guild they have families now to take care of! Now who are Us!" Rogue hissed. "What the hell is going on?"

"Well looks like it's now or never." Cindy tried to joke. She laughed nervously as she stomped her foot down on the deck letting them know to come out.

Sting and Rogue turned towards the cabin door curiously as the door opened slowly. While this is happening Cindy leaned over the railing looking towards the water extending her arms out towards it. She used her connection to the water to make the boat move faster knowing they didn't have much time. With much concentration Cindy created a current under the boat to lead it to the destination she desired while back on deck the argument started.

"Natsu Dragneel?! What the hell are you doing here?" Sting hissed upon seeing Natsu's face. Natsu and Gajeel just looked at the other dragonslayers with an annoyed face.

"We are going to go save Lucy! And we were hoping you will come and help us. You know how strong the Strigoi are. If we go alone we won't make it out alive." Cindy spoke interrupting before Natsu even said a word.

She walked away from the railing giving the fire dragonslayer a stern look as if telling him to remember why they need them. Wendy watched the scene from her spot behind Gajeel and Natsu with worry knowing a fight will start. With the way Rogue stares at them with hatred. Cindy noticed Wendy's eyes on Rogue and sighed. To convince Rogue will be harder than she thought. The red head motioned for the blunette girl to stand next to her for she is worried she will get hurt. Wendy happily went by Cindy's side.

"Why do they have to come?" Rogue and Sting hissed not taking their eyes off of Natsu and Gajeel.

"You all can go die for all I care." Rogue growled. Sting turned towards to Rogue with an annoyed expression.

"Even Cindy?" Sting questioned. His blue eyes stared at his dark partner with sorrow. Rogue stared at Sting in disbelief as he sighed shaking his head. Rogue knew how his partner felt about the red head and believes it is ridiculous. She obviously doesn't feel anything in her heart except for her nephew and sister. Besides Rogue never liked the girl nor did she like him. "You bastard!" Sting yelled realizing the answer to his question by his partner's silence.

Gajeel, Natsu, and Wendy watched in shock as the blonde dragonslayer launched himself at his own partner punching him in the face. Cindy just sighed knowing how they really are. At this rate by the time they arrive at the destination they would be to worn out to actually fight. Rogue and Sting wrestled on the deck of the wooden ship as they yelled at each other. Sting was hurt by Rogue's not caring attitude after all the times Cindy has saved them back then.

"Enough!" Cindy yelled annoyed. Her arms extended out behind her as the water from the river extended out into a big wave over the ship. The dragonslayers looked up at the wave with fear knowing the red head could drop it on them at any time. Rogue and Sting immediately pulled away from each other not wanting the red head's wrath on them. Cindy sighed as she slowly returned the wave of water peacefully back into the river. "Thank you..Now I know this is a lot to take in and you would rather be caught dead then help Natsu and Gajeel, but please do it for me and Lucy. Please, Sting, Rogue. Remember all the times Lucy helped you whenever you were in town."

"Yeah! You're right." Sting sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "You and your sister did help us out a lot. Remember when we first met Lucy had was about to kill me because I accidently hurt you."

"Yeah! I convinced her not to because it was my fault with my stupid attitude. Then later that day we had to help you and Rogue with your mission because you idiots were too busy in your bickering to notice you were surrounded by the dark guild near the town." Cindy laughed along with Sting. Natsu watched them in confusion. Also annoyed at the fact that Lucy was close with them. "Sting, please help us save her."

"Look I'll help you because you asked and I owe it to Lucy, but if any shit go down there I am only helping you and her. No one else." Sting spoke his eyes directed at Natsu and Gajeel.

"We can take care of ourselves! Just don't slow us down." Gajeel growled along with Natsu. Cindy watched them and sighed as she shook her head. At least just as she expected Sting agreed. Then her honey brown eyes landed on Rogue's dark ones. Just Rogue left.

"This has nothing to do with me. Lucy can die for all I care. Don't involve me in your pointless matters." Rogue sighed out as he walked towards the ship's railing. Cindy growled angrily as she lifted a wall of ice in front of him blocking his way. Rogue simply turned to her staring at her annoyed. "Don't start, Cindy, for we all know how this will end." He threatened.

"Shall we finish our fight that we held off for a year already?" Cindy questioned with a wicked smile as she walked towards the dark haired man. Sting growled in warning at his partner as he stood in front of Cindy to block her from him.

"No! You will not be fighting like that again. Last time he almost killed you with his shadows, Cindy!" Sting yelled.

"What!" Natsu yelled in shock. He stared at Cindy almost looking her over to see if she has an injuries on her. But Cindy just ignored them all as she had her eyes trained on Rogue in hatred. They never really got along due to the fact that all Cindy saw in him was evil. She was actually afraid to touch him to see his future so she always avoided close contact with him.

"Whatever! Sting, remember we have a mission that the Master assigned us to take of immediately." Rogue sighed out nonchalantly as he crossed his arms over his chest. Sting looked down remembering the mission and how their Master specifically said that it must be done immediately with no distractions.

"I know you have the mission. Trust me when I say you will be able to get it done with no problem after you help us. Rogue...Please help us. As much as I hate you I am begging you please help us save my sister. Please after this you won't ever have to see me again." Cindy spoke as she walked up to Rogue. Sting and Natsu watched the girl with worry as she got closer to Rogue.

Rogue watched in shock as Cindy grabbed his hand looking at him in the eyes. Her eyes widen in fear as they seemed to look out into space. The shadow dragonslayer suddenly felt a wave of worry in him for the girl as he used his other hand to shake her. Then he saw it. It was as if she passed images into his mind. Then all too soon Cindy fell into Rogue's arms weakly her body shaking in fear. Upon smelling the fear the rest of the dragonslayers ran to her in worry. They tried to shake her out of her faze, but she just out. Her eyes looking almost lifeless with fear.

"What the hell did you do?" Sting and Natsu yelled at Rogue in rage as they pulled the red head away from him. Rogue just stood in shock at scene in front of him trying to figure out what just happened.

"They asked what the hell you did. So answer the fucking question." Gajeel growled furiously as he grabbed Rogue by his collar. Rogue's eyes widen as he stared at Cindy's shaking form in Sting's arms. Her eyes still wide open.

"Gajeel! Fighting is not going to help anything." Wendy yelled as she pulled Gajeel away from Rogue. She stood between them with a stern look making her look older than what she is. She then turned to look at Rogue with a knowing smile. The gentleness of her smile reached her eyes calming Rogue a little. "What did she show you?"

"Acnologia!" Rogue muttered out in shock. His brain going back to the haunting image that Cindy showed him.

Everyone stayed in silence shock written on their faces as many questions ran through their hands. Rogue watched as Cindy's breathing slowly went back to normal as she seemed to stop shaking and her conscious coming back. She moved slowly in Sting's arms breathing softly as she looked up at his worried eyes. She sighed as she ran a tan through her red hair knowing she has to keep what she has seen a secret or they will never leave her alone.

The water and ice dragonslayer sat up slowly on Sting's lap as Rogue came slowly to her. She watched in shock as Rogue bent down to her level looking at her in the eyes with worry. Sting, Natsu, and Gajeel let out a warning growl to the dark haired man not letting him closer as Sting tightened his arms around Cindy's body. He held her to him protectively. Rogue lifted his hand towards her, but the red head only moved more into Sting's muscular chest afraid to see more. She doesn't want to ever touch him again.

"Ok..I'll help you on one condition." Rogue spoke serious. Cindy looked at him in the eyes in fear because he knew what she saw. She pulled out of Sting's reluctant arms and stood up in front of Rogue making him stand up also facing her. His face hard with seriousness. Everyone watched in annoyed silence. "When I tell you to leave you leave!" Rogue whispered to her so only she can hear. Cindy's eyes widen in shock at how much Rogue actually cared.

"Thank you." She spoke softly smiling at him. Then she turned back to the rest of the dragonslayers with a smile. Rogue's heart quicken upon seeing her smiling face while he felt his own face form a smile. He couldn't help, but feel an urge to protect the girl. He then looked at the other dragonslayers with a sigh. They all want to protect her and her sister so much they will risk their lives. "Thanks a lot all of you. Thank you for coming to save my sister." Her eyes immediately switched from gentle to serious. "Now we are almost there. It is just through this cave."

Everyone turned their heads to the front of the boat to see it heading inside of a dark cave. The boat came to a halt just a little inside the entrance. The water seemed to stop around it although it looks like it can go much further in.

"Why did the boat stop?" Wendy questioned worried as she looked down at the water from the railing with curious eyes.

"Because this is where I put the current to stop." Cindy said nonchalantly as she sat on the railing swing her legs over the side.

Cindy stripped her black trench coat and combat boot off leaving her in only a black cropped tank top and black shorts. She threw her items on the deck behind her. Everyone stared at her in shock about to ask what the hell she was doing. But then guys screamed in shock as she jumped out landing in the crystal blue water with a splash. Everyone raced to the railing looking out in worry as they only saw the ripples in the water at where she fell in.

"You dumbass!" Sting and Rogue yelled out in worry as her head surfaced. She motioned for them to get in the water, but they all just looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Look the only way to go undetected to Lucy is if we swim the rest of the way. Natsu, Gajeel, Rogue, and Sting come with me. Wendy throw me my bag." Cindy ordered. The guys looked at her with a face a stupid annoying her. Wendy on the other hand immediately yelled in agreement as she ran to the cabin to get the bag. Cindy let out a growl. "Will you idiots hurry and get in the water we don't have much time." She yelled as she lifted her hand creating a wave next to the ship making it crash against it. The ship rocked furiously from side to side as they guys fell out into the water one by one screaming. "Nice of you to join me!" She chirped once they all surfaced the water with a sneer on their faces glaring at her. "Stop being big babies I had to do it. We have to get to Lucy before they start the ceremony."

"Cindy! Here!" Wendy voice echoed as a bag flew in the air heading straight towards them in the water. Cindy smiled as she lifted her hand catching the bag with ease in her hands.

"Thanks Wendy." She yelled back at the blunette at the top. "Wendy I need you to stay with the ship. When we come back and I yell I want you to throw the strongest wind you got towards the inside of the cave. Don't hold back, ok!"

"Hai!" Wendy agreed. Although she agreed to stay she couldn't help, but be upset due to the fact she wanted to go and fight to save Lucy. But Wendy felt inside that Cindy knew what she was doing by asking her to stay on the ship. It was for a reason that only she knows. So when they come back just like Cindy said she will give all she got on the attack.

"Why is Wendy staying?" Natsu wondered out loud as they started swimming away from the ship. The four dragonslayers followed behind Cindy while they swam deeper in the cave. Although the water was crystal clear you can see the see creatures going about their business inside. It felt as if they were swimming through warm silk.

"Because once we get Lucy there will be a big ass Dragon coming after us wanting to kill us all!" Cindy let out seriously as she continued to swim ahead. The guys looked at her in shock as they swam behind her. They couldn't help, but wonder if they will make it out of this alive.

"I'll kill that dragon if he hurts Lucy!" Natsu growled in rage.

His eyes burned with fire as he thought about the blonde in pain. He needed her. He needed to get to her now. Almost as if reading his mind Cindy told the guys to hurry as they swam faster inside the dark cave. The ship and light fading behind them as they kept going. Cindy just kept pushing and pushing as the images she has seen of what will happen next infiltrated her mind. She was scared. For Lucy. For the guys. Most of all she was scared for herself because when she touched Rogue she saw.

"No!" Cindy scolded herself softly as she pushed the thought out.

They were getting closer. She can smell the smell of dried blood and burnt flesh. Her senses instantly knew it was Lucy. Natsu let out a growl as he swam faster towards the scent. The water beneath them started to get shallower as their feet started touching the ground. Natsu was the first one to reach the almost like cave beach while the other's followed behind. Lucy's scent getting stronger along with the scent of death. There were fire torches along the walls lighting the area leading to a made up hallway where Lucy's scent is coming from. Natsu and Gajeel immediately went to go charged towards it, but then they were held back by a hand.

"Let go! We need to go get her now!" Natsu snapped furiously making Cindy almost flinch back in fear. She watched as his eyes seemed to light on fire. He looked like a predator with a thirst for blood.

"Wait…we can't just charge in because we will only get ourselves killed if we do." Cindy hissed almost frustrated with the fire dragonslayer. She understood his feelings for Lucy, but she doesn't want to lose anyone going to save her.

"Then what do we do?" Sting asked. The guys looked at the red head awaiting orders while she took out her backpack from her back opening it slowly. Sting, Gajeel, and Natsu let out a gasp in shock as they saw the certain items she took out from the bag. Rogue looked at the items with a knowing looking because he saw them when she flashed the images in his mind. "Cindy.."

"We can't!" Gajeel and Natsu let out in shock as they backed up from her.

"Yes! We can! Trust me! This is the only way." Cindy breathed out. She had more items in her bag that she got at the magic shop, but they will only be in use to free Lucy. These items will keep them alive. "It has to work!"

The dragonslayer's sighed out in frustration as they looked down on the ground at the items wondering how it will work. They didn't believe this will work. On top of that it could be dangerous due to the fact they don't possess the magic to do it. They won't admit it out loud, but they felt a wave of fear hit them almost instantly. For Cindy to result to using these without…to even use them. Means that..The dragonslayers shook their heads. They didn't even want to think of it. Their eyes just fixated on the items.

For the items on the floor were 12 items.

12 golden items.

12 Golden Celestial keys that belong to none other than Lucy Heartfilia.


End file.
